Yo Soy Hinata La Fea
by sakuken
Summary: la belleza interior es lo que cuenta es lo que piensa hinata pero que hará? cuando se enamore del chico mas guapo del colegio   y este ni sabe que existe O.O si pésimo summary lo se pero si quieren saber que pasara solo entren y lean basado en betty la fe
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí les traigo otra historia naruhina si se vieron la novela yo soy Betty la fea (fue la única novela que me gusto porque de ahí todas valen m…) pues sabrán de que se trata este fic bueno no digo que será exactamente igual a la novela pero tendrá matices de esta espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad este es tan solo el prólogo **

**Prólogo**

La vida de un adolescente es difícil siempre me lo dice mi madre, pero la mía sí que es difícil, no pasa ni un día que no se burlen de los metales que dominan mi boca desde hace ya casi tres años, también sus burlas van dirigidas a mis enormes lentes y por mi forma de vestir pues todo lo uso grande, todas mis faldas son hasta los tobillos incluso la del colegio, siempre llevo puesto una cazadora ocultando mi cuerpo ante todos, me da mucha vergüenza mostrar mis senos pues estos son algo grandes por lo que siempre ando encorvada ocultando mi cara con mi cabello. Prácticamente podría decir que estoy en la categoría de feos en el colegio.

Cuando los chicos mandan bolitas de papel a las chicas que les gustan ya sea para invitarla a salir o ya sea para decirle cosas bonitas, pues déjenme decirles que a mí también me las mandan, solo que con diferentes leyendas como: muérete fea, eres tan fea que no mereces existir y la lista continua... a veces me las tiran con sorbetes, pero saben? Aunque quizás suene algo estúpido, masoquista o loco me gusta que lo hagan, porque es la única manera de que me presten atención. Si lo sé estoy siendo algo masoquista me lo digo día tras día… pero qué mas puedo hacer? Qué más puede hacer alguien cuya belleza no es su punto más fuerte?

Me gusta mucho escribir cuentos se me da muy bien cuando sea más adulta, pues apenas tengo 16, pienso convertirme en una gran cuentista, solo en mis cuentos puedo plasmar lo que realmente soy, me disfrazo en diferentes personajes vivo sus sueños, aventuras y hasta sus más recónditos miedos, no temo llegar a ser lo que soy pues eso que soy es mi esencia plasmada en papel que sale de mis bizarras manos, al escribir siento perderme en aquellos jardines del Aranjuez que con solo verlo tanto emocionaron a mis ojos, pues ya saben que en un museo se es prohibido tocar, si ya sé que me he ido por las ramas, pero para alguien que vive en constantes historias sacadas de su imaginación, es muy difícil conectarse con el mundo exterior, con la opaca realidad pues yo prefiero mis mundos coloridos donde yo misma les puedo dar formas extrovertidas a quien desee…incluso puedo dibujar en mi mente un fulguroso sol que saluda a mi ventana a la entrada de la mañana y que luego se transforma en un hermoso pájaro de color amarillo que se hace capullo para dar paso a unas hermosas flores también de color amarillo…si quizás digan por qué menciono tanto el color amarillo? Pero no puedo evitarlo; amo tanto ese color! pues ese es el color de la persona que ilumina mis días. Aún se pintan en mi mente los visos tan dorados de sus cabellos, su piel bañada por el sol dándole un perfecto tono bronceado, esos ojos cielo en donde podría ahogarme en ese infinito mar del firmamento con tan solo posar mi mirada en ellos. Me lo imagino como un Aquiles con sus armaduras divinas resplandeciendo en pleno campo de batalla venciendo a todos sus enemigos, impregnando el dolor de su espada sisada en sus cuerpos y yo siendo su Briseida su esclava de amor, adorándolo, entregándole hasta mi nombre aunque pertenezca a la esclavitud. Amándonos sin importar que estemos prohibidos, como un Romeo y una Julieta si nombres trillados, pero así imagino nuestro amor…pero vuelvo a la realidad esa realidad en donde no existe un nosotros, pues mi Aquiles ni sabe que existo ni yo menos me esfuerzo para que me vea, apenas lo veo tartamudeo tratando de decirle que me gusta y que me encantaría por lo menos ser su amiga así sea que ni me tome en cuenta, porque siempre que trato de decirle lo que mi corazón pide que diga él siempre se encuentra con el ipod a todo volumen y cuando por fin se quita aquellos audífonos que lo alejan de mis palabras aparece ella…la malvada diosa Takhisis echándole su veneno al contacto de sus labios... aquellos labios que yo algún día deseo purificar de tan mortal ponzoña…yo no puedo hacer nada más que alejarme con la cabeza gacha diciéndome a mi misma que algún día conseguiré hablarle y el descubrirá en mi aquella ninfa disfrazada de Marianela…pero bueno no cuesta nada soñar porque sino imagínense! Ya estuviera endeudada. Yo se que algún día de estos conseguiré que me mire aunque…quizás sea mejor pasar por desapercibida alguien tan perfecto como él no se merece a alguien tan imperfecto como yo, de seguro que chocaríamos.

Pero saben porque lo amo? Lo amo por ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo, nunca se rinde ante un desafío algo que contrasta conmigo, es muy entusiasta porque aunque no le hable con solo oír su voz me sube los ánimos, tiene un espíritu libre hace lo que él desea y no permite que lo obliguen hacer algo que no quiere, otra cosa que también contrasta conmigo pues yo soy fácilmente manipulable, también es muy guapo pero eso para mí es algo que no tiene importancia porque somos materia y la materia se transforma y lo que somos ahora no lo seremos en cincuenta años, quizás en cincuenta años volveremos al polvo del que fuimos creados, yo prefiero fijarme en su belleza interior. En su psiquis, porque aunque el cuerpo cambie esta se mantiene joven, esta no se crea ni se destruye algo parecido a la materia pero con la diferencia que esta no se transforma.

Es muy atlético pues es capitán del equipo de básquet tiene cientos de admiradoras y creo que también admiradores en el colegio algo que me pone un poco celosa…pero lamentablemente para ellas y para mi, el ya tiene novia y por lo que he notado no está dispuesto a dejarla. Pobre de mi amor que se encuentra hechizado pero no importa mí amado Aquiles yo te liberare de esa superchería con el lazo puro de mi amor, solo dame la oportunidad, solo busca mis ojos y permitiré unirte a mi alma donde estas se junten en albor, como en los juegos de los querubines. Solo mira mi interior, pues en lo superficial que es la belleza física no encontraras mi infinito amor y no podrás enamorarte de él. Solo pido que mires en mis ojos, este amor que te tengo... dame una oportunidad de demostrarte que la belleza física no es el único encanto que tiene el ser humano y que existe una belleza más limpia y pura en el interior.

**Y bien que les pareció? Se merece un review? díganme por favor **** estoy dispuesta a leer todo tipo de críticas lo que sea, tomatazos, alguna amenaza de muerte a… justin bieber cantar NO mentira esa es la peor tortura que me puedan hacer así que NO LO HAGAN! Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si es que ustedes quieren) deséenme suerte (si saben en qué verdad? Y si no lean amor equivocado en serio la necesito) bueno no los molesto mas cuídense! **


	2. ella

**Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Masashi kishimoto y la novela yo soy Betty la fea tampoco me pertenece le pertenece ah….ah? bueno no sé pero ya que **

**La historia no será exactamente igual a la novela, es mas habrán muchas cosas que cambiare espero no decepcionarlos con los cambios que le haga, pero ya están advertidos de que no será igual, espero que les guste el capitulo, porque si no, voy a llorar****L****, nahhhhhhh es broma yo no lloro, pero si me pondré triste si no me dejan un review **

**Capitulo 1**

_Lunes 4 de abril del 2011_

_Querido diario, hoy me levante mas emocionada que nunca, pues lógico hoy es mi primer día de clases del sexto curso que emocioooooooooooooooon, lo primero que hice fue levantarme bueno prácticamente saltar de la cama, prendí el tocadiscos y puse mi música favorita a todo volumen, creo que se llego a escuchar hasta la casa de mi abue y eso que ella vive a miles y miles y miles y miles y miles ok jajaj creo que he exagerado, de kilómetros de aquí. No pude evitar bailar por todo el cuarto, mis pies se mueven al compás de la música es imposible detenerlos, pero lo tuve que apagar, porque mi padre se enfadó conmigo por hacer ruido tan de mañana, con esa "cosa" como él llama a mi tocadiscos. Jejeje creo que los vecinos se enojaron, ya está en mis costumbres escuchar música a todo volumen y bailar como loca por el cuarto cuando estoy contenta…pero saben por qué estoy contenta?_

_Porque estoy decidida! este año lo haré, me acercare a mi Romeo como pueda, así sea que salga con un ojo morado en el intento, pues estoy segura que sus admiradoras no me dejaran con un solo hueso sano y mucho menos su novia con las escenas de celos que se da, pobre de mí Romeo solo espero algún día se dé cuenta que su amor no le conviene, pero bueno como lo dije antes y ahora lo afirmo este año estoy decida cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, por lo menos aunque sea acercarme un poco más a él, pues no soy de esas que quitan novios, esta decisión puede cambiar definitivamente mi vida. Bueno te dejo, pero no te pongas triste eh, hoy te contare todo lo que pase. Adiós querido diario. Deséame suerte!_

Baje al comedor donde me esperaba mi dulce madre con un gran desayuno, también estaba mi padre con un semblante de todo un señor gruñón… como siempre, es que ese señor nunca se ríe? Mamá no sé cómo puedes compaginar con él, pero bueno así es el amor, ahhhhhhh amor que linda palabra, también está mi hermana, es dos años menor que yo, pero puede decir que tiene mucho más suerte que yo, pues es a diferencia de mi ella es muy bonita, no tiene frenos, su cabello está bien cuidado ni que digamos de sus uñas y es demasiado popular, oh si toda una sensación, no puedo evitar mirarla y sentir un poco de envidia sobretodo porque ella es…

-hola Hinata-chan!-escucho un fuerte saludo, ya sé quién es, no es necesario que sea adivina para saber que es…

-KIBA!-me lanzo hacia él aprisionándolo en un abrazo efusivo, es que es imposible que no sea así con mi amigo, casi hermano, compañero del alma, amigos de chupas jejeje he vuelto a exagerar, pero bueno hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo que lo considero así

-vaya hoy te has levantado con energía copito- no me gusta ese apodo, no sé de dónde lo saco y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe y aún se emperra en decirme así, jejeje si mi madre escuchara mis pensamientos, hace rato me hubiera lavado la boca con jabón, la verdad solo puedo ser yo misma en mis pensamientos algo triste no?

-hola familia!-dijo mi amigo Kiba, el ya está acostumbrado a decirle así a mi familia, aunque mi padre cuando lo escucha decir eso, le envía una mirada que si esta pudiera hablar, diría algo como "una palabra más y me asegurare que tu próximo cumpleaños lo pases comiendo tierra" *imitando la voz gruñona de su padre* jajaja la cara de Kiba en ese momento esta de Ripley

-eh…ya nos vamos? copo-pucha otra vez esa palabrita, jeje se lo nota nervioso

-si amiguito del alma-lo abrazo de nuevo y le doy un tierno beso en la mejilla, si lo sé soy muy efusiva

-no seas tan empalagosa- Se separa de mi, disque limpiándose la mejilla donde antes estuvo mi beso

-no te hagas bien que te gusta J

-si como sea, bueno señora Hyuga me despido que pase buen día

-que también tengas buen día en el cole hoy Kiba-oh mi madre tan cariñosa como siempre, espero tener ese carácter cuando me case con _Naruto-kun_ (susurro), si lo sé estoy adelantando las cosas, pero ese es mi sueño, ser una esposa ideal para _Naruto-kun_, claro siempre y cuando termine primero mi carrera universitaria.

-ya vámonos copo que se hace tarde

-SI ES CIERTO!

-no tienes que gritar

-ADIOS MA! ADIOS PA! LOS QUIERO!- tomo de improviso la mano de mi amigo y salgo corriendo, se enojará conmigo… lo sé, es muy perezoso para correr, pero es que **debo** llegar antes que _ella_, solo así me sentiré segura de ver por más tiempo a _Naruto-kun_

_-0-_

-queréis parar ya? No ves que ya hemos llegado?

-si…hay pero que cansada me siento-en verdad que estoy cansada, estuve corriendo desde que Salí de casa hasta aquí mmmm creo que debimos esperar el autobús como todo estudiante normal, pero ya que, ya estamos aquí mmmm ¿dónde estás _Naruto-kun_?

-y como no vas a estarlo si vinimos corriendo hasta aquí… ¿ES QUE QUIERES MATARME ACASO?

-gomen…no volveré a hacerlo, pero es que tenía que venir pronto para…

-para verlo a él verdad?-a veces odio que Kiba me conozca demasiado

-si…-contesto en un susurro- pero no lo digas así que me da pena-llevo mis manos a la cara que en este momento a de parecer un tomate

-ah…ya que, hay que ver cómo eres de cabezota copo, ese chico ni sabe que existes

-lo sé, pero estoy segura que este año me notará- contesto indudable

-y como le harás para que te note? Acaso te amarraras con él?- Kiba en serio a veces te odio

-no lo sé, pero sé que este es mi año o mejor dicho nuestro año ya lo veras Kiba

-eso espero copo eso espero, vamos a ver las listas para saber en qué curso nos toco

-claro

Nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban pegadas las listas de curso, espero que me toque con Kiba y también con _Naruto-kun_, pego una hojeada a las listas, miro, miro y miro…que bien me toco con kiba! Porfa kami que también este Naruto en nuestro curso, vuelvo a mirar, mi corazón se desespera, se paraliza, mis ojos pasan por la r, por la s, por la t, por la u…no puedo me da miedo mirar, tapo mis ojos con el ángulo interno de mi codo, esto es demasiado para mi…

-quieres mirar ya? No es para tanto copo- me dice Kiba, que por lo visto ya se ha desesperado con mo actitud

-es que no puedo- aún tengo tapados mis ojos- por favor hazlo tu

-hmp ok- siento que pasan los segundos y Kiba aún no me dice algo! Juro que lo voy a matar cuando descubra mis ojos

-y bien, esta o no esta-pregunto sin rodeos

-mmm copo pues veras…no sé como decírtelo

-decirme que?-pregunto desesperada-dime decirme que?

-es que…pues…es algo muy duro copo

-NO NO NO ME DIGAS QUE NO ESTA!-grito desesperada, ya descubriendo por fin mis ojos, pues ahora estoy sacudiendo salvajemente a mi amigo, casi hermano, compañero del alma, amigos de chupas.

-pues es que… vamos a seguir viendo al rubiecito por quinto año consecutivo

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-no pude evitar gritar, no me importa que todos me queden viendo como una loca, mi corazón esta que explota de felicidad en ese momento, me volvió a tocar con _Naruto-kun_ que felicidad, juro que si muero mañana me iré con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Ok ok otra vez exagero, pero es que estoy tan feliz, quiero bailar! Y sin aguantarme las ganas, tomo las manos de mi amigo que me mira extraño y comienzo a bailar con él, se que todos nos miran, pero ya que… estoy muy feliz! Aún tengo oportunidad de acercarme a él! Si si. Tanta es mi emoción que no me doy cuenta que alguien se acerca y fijo termino chocando con ese alguien.

-gomen-me inclino ante esa persona-no fue mi intención en serio disculpa-sigo con la cabeza gacha, pero no por mucho tiempo, levanto mi cabeza y…¿adivinen quien era con el que choque? No es nada más ni nada menos que mi…-NARUTO-KUN!-sí. Sí lo hice grite a todo pulmón su nombre, lo sé qué vergonzoso, mi cara se torna roja en pocos minutos, ahora sí que metí la pata, estoy segura de que lo espante, pues ni me ha dicho algo, pobre lo deje pasmado…aunque quizás se quedo pasmado por mí, jiji comencé a reír en mi interior ante tal pensamiento, pero mi Romeo dijo algo que me desconcertó.

-uh? Perdón decías algo?- dijo al momento que se quitaba sus audífonos. Ah? Eso es lo único que pude pensar en ese momento, acaso no escucho lo que grite? Imposible estoy segura que alguien a kilómetros a la redonda bien hubiera escuchado tremendo grito.

-mm de nuevo me toco con ese teme-eso fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a ponerse esos infernales audífonos, que se volvieron en mis grandes enemigos.

-a…etto…yo…-trate de hablar en vano, pues sabía que no me escuchaba, pero aun así terca lo seguía intentando, tenía la esperanza en que uno de esos infernales audífonos se dañara y que por fin me escuchara, me estrechara en sus brazos y me diera uno de esos besos de película y que me diga te amo…lo sé sueño mucho, ni si quiera doy el primer paso para que me reconozca y ya estoy pensando en eso. ay Hinata Hyuga tú y tu imaginación - solo…yo…bu-eno…quería…pedirte disculpas-al fin! Logre terminar una frase ante _Naruto-kun_, eso es un avance supongo.

Si como lo imaginaba, no había prestado atención a lo que le dije, me decepcione un poco, ahora mismo debo parecer una tonta jugando con mis dedos, quizás no le parezca interesante, sentí una pequeña lágrima resbalar por mi mejilla, debo parecerle una fofa.

-Te he estado esperando amor- estoy soñando acaso? _Naruto-kun_ me dijo que me estaba esperando? También me dijo amor? Ahhh pero que feliz soy!-yo tambie…-le iba a contestar, pero caí en cuenta de que no era a mí a quien se dirigía sino a_ ella_…

-hola mi vida, disculpa por venir tarde a saludarte, pero es que me quede conversando con mis amigas, pero ya estoy aquí- oh no! Se le está acercando a los labios, por favor no lo hagas _Naruto-kun_, mírame a mí, Porfa yo estoy aquí…ya es tarde se están besando, no puedo hacer nada más que retirarme con la cabeza gacha, ya habrá otra oportunidad, me trato de animar, pero es que siempre es lo mismo, cuando por fin puedo tenerle cerca… _ella_ aparece, como que sabe lo que yo siento por él.

Me dirijo hacia Kiba que me mira apenado, supongo que ya vio el ridículo que hice allí.

-copo, te lo he dicho miles de veces, pero tú no entiendes ¿cuándo entraras en razón y veras que ese rubio solo tiene ojos para su novia?- odio cuando Kiba sale con sus sermones, los odio porque me hacen ver la cruel realidad, pero no me voy a desanimar, tengo todo un año para lograr que me note y lo voy a conseguir o me dejo de llamar Hinata Hyuga.

Nos dirigimos a nuestro curso, ya mi momento de tristeza paso, lo bueno de mi es que no puedo durar mucho tiempo triste a menos de que sea algo que me haga sentir súper mal, pero eso todavía no ha pasado.

Ya dentro del salón de clases, junto con Kiba me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra nuestro grupito, al que todos en el colegio lo apodan como el "cuartel de feas", un poco ofensivo, pero ya es costumbre. En este club supuestamente se encuentran las más feas del colegio aunque también las más inteligentes. Somos siete en total contando con Kiba aunque él no sea específicamente un buen estudiante, pero igual lo han catalogado como feo, aunque déjenme decirle que Kiba no es nada feo, si le quitamos las gafas realmente podría llegar a ser uno de los populares del colegio, pero lamentablemente nuestro amigo Kiba es miope. También forman parte de este club Sakura, Tenten, matsuri, Temari y por último yo.

-hola Hinata-chan-me saluda Tenten amablemente, ella es una castaña muy simpática, no sé porque también la catalogan como fea, pues yo veo que es muy bonita, solo porque tiene lentes y es buena estudiante pufff gran estupidez.

-hola Tenten

-hola Hinata veo que llegaste temprano

-hola Matsuri-ella es otra integrante del "club de feas" aunque sigo insistiendo en que ese nombre no le cae a todas, porque Matsuri también es muy bonita, es de cabello castaño corto, es demasiado buena estudiante, como todas en el club…quien no la querría como novia? Ok pregunta rara

-veo que vienes con Kiba como siempre-me dijo Sakura, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, solo con ella puedo confiar cosas que jamás se las diría a Kiba, pues son cosas de mujeres y sé que Kiba jamás las entendería. Sé que he dicho que todas son muy bonitas pero es que es cierto, porque Sakura, podría decir que es la más bonita del club, tiene el cabello rosado y los ojos verdes una extraña pero exótica combinación.

-Pues claro-dije mientras agarraba del brazo a Kiba-es mi mejor amigo y ustedes que han hecho de bueno en sus vacaciones?-pregunte algo curiosa

-pues yo fui a visitar a mi abuela que vive en Fukuoka, estuvo aburrido, pues solo me la pase tejiendo así que no tengo algo interesante que contar-dijo Temari

-ya veo tuviste que haber deseado la muerte más que nunca en ese momento no Temari?-dijo matsuri, siempre con sus extrañas ideas

-si…supongo

No pudimos hablar más tiempo, pues el profesor había llegado, lástima que no fuera el sensei kakashi, pues estoy 100% segura que hubiera venido cinco minutos antes de terminar la hora, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea. Las horas pasaron en clases de historia, geografía y ciencias, debo admitir que estaba algo aburrida, pero debo poner atención para no bajar de promedio. Sonó el timbre del receso, el sonido salvador para muchos estudiantes incluso el mío.

El grupo se dirigió al patio, comimos nuestro almuerzo en el sitio de siempre, pues alguien misteriosamente nos había asignado ese lugar, no era el mejor sitio para comer, la mesa estaba algo vieja al igual que las sillas, estoy segura de que si chouji se sienta en unas de esas se termina cayendo, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a aquellos tratos, como a los constantes comentarios hirientes que nos hacían los populares.

-oh vaya aquí viene el cuartel de feos, deberían expulsarlos por dar tan mala imagen a la institución-dijo uno de ellos

-pues a ti te debería expulsar por no mantener el pico cerrado-dijo Kiba

-que has dicho?

-lo que has odio imbécil

-no Kiba no busques problemas por favor-me acerque a Kiba, no quería que se metiera en problemas, la última vez que se enfrento a uno de ellos, se lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería.

-pero Hinata no es justo que nos traten así

-lo sé, pero ellos son mas, nosotros nada podemos hacer-dije con el fin de detener a mi amigo

-oh miren ya hablo el monstruo del lago Ness-dijo con sorna el mismo chico, realmente ese comentario ni me llego ya estaba acostumbrada, me dije oh amigo tendrás que esforzarte para que en serio llegues a destrozarme, solo me hice a un lado y me dispuse a volver a mi puesto, pero choque con algo y perdí el equilibrio eso hizo que me cayera y que perdiera mis lentes, comencé a buscarlos desesperada, pues no veía nada sin ellos, de pronto escuche el sonido de algo quebrándose. Gatee rápidamente hacia donde provenía el sonido, mis manos toparon con algo en el suelo, así que alce el objeto, que por cierto estaba roto, a la altura de mis ojos y con dificultad pude ver lo que tenía en mis manos…eran mis lentes. Todos comenzaron a reírse de mi…alguien había puesto el pie

-ups! Lo siento no vi donde pisaba-dijo una chica, no pude distinguir bien quién era

-no te hagas bien que lo viste-escuche a Sakura reclamarle a esa chica-le pagas ahora mismo esos lentes o

-o que rosita?-dijo de forma amenazante la chica

-o te vuelo los dientes en este mismo momento

-en serio? Ja ya te quiero ver

-págale ahora mismo o no respondo

-no me da la gana

-con que no te da la gana

De pronto escuche a todos gritar pelea pelea, oh no Sakura-chan se estaba peleando con esa chica…tenía que detenerla no iba a permitir que se metiera en problemas por mi culpa. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a permitir que me vieran así, así que hundí esas ganas en lo más profundo de mi ser, me levante del suelo con orgullo, tenía que parar esa pelea.

-por favor no peleen- grite con desesperación, me puse en el medio, aunque veía borroso pude ver que estaba en medio de la disputa-Sakura por favor no pelees- le rogué a mi amiga, no quería que saliera lastimada- por favor

-pero Hinata mira como te ha dejado esa infeliz

-lo sé, pero no es para que lo resolvamos así

-pero…

-quítate mosquita muerta-sentí como me empujaban y de vuelta caí al piso- no te metas en esto

-ahora veras con mi amiga nadie se mete-dijo Sakura

La pelea volvió a tomar lugar, estaba desesperada no sabía qué hacer, desde el suelo gritaba que pararan, pero no me hacían caso, rogaba a kami porque esto no pasara a mayores, porque alguien viniera y detuviera esa pelea.

-que es lo que pasa aquí (eso me recuerda a una canción XD)-escuche la voz de mi salvador, asuma sensei había venido a parar la pelea-sepárense señoritas

-pero es que…-trato de hablar la chica

-pero nada señorita, está prohibido pelear en clases. las tres acompáñenme a la dirección- Un momento había escuchado bien? Acaso había dicho las tres?

-las tres?-dije yo que aún no podía creérmelo

-si señorita usted también viene conmigo

-pero yo…

-no hay excusa así que levántese y venga

Sakura me ayudo a levantarme ya que no podía, me había torcido el tobillo y tampoco podía ver muy bien. Las tres nos dirigimos al salón, yo aún mantenía las gafas rotas en mi mano derecha.

-o-

-cómo es posible que hagan semejante escándalo en horas de recreo?-dijo el director, se lo escuchaba muy muy enojado, yo solo mantenía mi cabeza gacha, de verdad no tenía nada que decir, mi mano estaba entrelazada con la de Sakura, estaba que temblaba de miedo, pero Sakura puso su otra mano sobre la mía para tranquilizarme, de verdad agradecía de que Sakura estuviera en ese momento conmigo. Así pasamos media hora hasta que nos permitieron volver a los salones, pero eso no se quedaba si, después de clase teníamos que quedarnos a hacer la limpieza del curso y lo peor de todo era de que debíamos hacerlo entre las tres, preferiría que fuera solo entre Sakura y yo, pero esas fueron las órdenes del director .

Las clases por fin terminaron, y ahí nos encontrábamos las tres para cumplir el castigo impuesto por el director.

-muy bien hare esto, pero ni piensen que yo recogeré la basura del suelo… ayer me hice la manicura-dijo aquella chica que por cierto aun no podía reconocer por causa de mis lentes rotos

-y entonces que harás barbie?-dijo Sakura

-las supervisare

-en serio? Pues no lo necesitamos, así que te pones seria de una buena vez y ayudas a limpiar porque para eso mismo estamos aquí

-arrrg se ve que eres toda una gruñona a ese paso te quedaras solterona

-pues me vale niñita prefiero ser una solterona toda mi vida a ser una mediocre como tú

-mediocre? Por favor…

-BASTA!-grité en ese momento, la situación ya me estaba hartando, si seguíamos discutiendo no acabaríamos nunca y yo no tenía planes de quedarme mucho tiempo en la escuela

-ya hablo la…

-cuidadito con lo que vas a decir- me sorprendí a mi misma al decir eso, por lo generar suelo ser una persona muy pasiva, pero en serio esa tipa sí que se estaba pasando más de la cuenta

-oh vaya ha tenido lengua la mosquita muerta-realmente la deseaba matar

-sabes qué? No te hare caso, no quiero salir muy tarde así que con permiso tengo un salón que limpiar- le solté así sin más, oh! De verdad estoy aprendiendo mucho de Sakura, shif me siento muy orgullosa de mí.

Me acerque a Sakura, ella me miraba con algo de orgullo por lo que acababa de pasar

-así se hace niña, bueno basta de habladuría y manos a la obra

-si Sakura-chan

Paso exactamente una hora, desde que comenzamos a limpiar, ya íbamos terminando, lo hubiéramos hecho antes si esa chica a la que todavía no puedo reconocer, se hubiera dignado en ayudarnos pero ya que, las dos nos tuvimos que cargar todo el trabajo.

-ufffffff al fin ya terminamos-dijo Sakura, se le notaba el cansancio, pues yo también lo estaba

-si ahora ya podemos irnos-mi vista se dirigió hacia el escritorio aunque no podía ver muy bien, solo podía distinguir una pequeña mancha, pero yo sabía que esa mancha era aquella chica, que ni bien comenzamos a limpiar ella se recostó en el escritorio y se dedicó a escuchar música, al parecer se quedo dormida- oye Sakura-chan le avisamos a esa chica que ya terminamos

-mmmm-oh al parecer Sakura-chan está pensando en algo muy malo…me gusta!-tengo una idea-así se hace chica sorpréndeme!

-dime-dije yo algo curiosa bueno para que mentir demasiado curiosa

-pues entonces nos vamos-dijo esto y me tomo del brazo, yo solo pude soltar un- eh?

Salimos del salón, seguro que el colegio debía estar desierto, pues ya era algo tarde. Sakura tenía la llave maestra, esta abría y cerraba todas las puertas del colegio. Cerró la puerta y nos ocultamos por detrás de los casilleros.

-Sakura que estamos haciendo?-no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba planeando

-shhhh tu solo espera-Sakura comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños, yo la miraba extrañada pues no sabía qué era lo que estaba planeando

-Sakura…-volví a llamarla

-shhhh –y me volvió a callar-tu también sígueme

-pero es que…

-solo hazlo Hinata…después te explico

-ok-así que yo también me uní, pasaron los minutos y nada…y justo cuando iba a decirle algo a Sakura se escucho…

-hay alguien allí?...hola? chica rosa…cieguita…están ahí? Me quede encerrada?

Con que era eso…en ese momento me entro unas enormes ganas de reír pero una mirada de Sakura me detuvo

-ESCUCHENME BIEN! SI ESTO SE TRATA DE UNA BROMA!CONSIDERENSE MUERTAS

Ya no aguante más así que estalle en carcajadas, Sakura trato de detenerme en vano pero también se termino riendo

-AHORA VERAN!

-VAMOS!-Sakura tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo de allí

Una vez fuera del colegio nos detuvimos para respirar, estábamos muy agitadas

-Sakura por qué la dejaste encerrada?-dije con la voz entrecortada

-ja no te preocupes Hinata, ella no está encerrada

-a no?

-no, solo asegure la puerta por dentro, y conociendo a ese tipo de personas, le tomara un buen tiempo darse cuenta de que no está encerrada

-jajjaa que mala eres Sakura-chan

-ella se lo busco primero…Hinata que vas hacer con tus lentes?-me pregunto de repente, yo ya me había olvidado de ese asunto, era cierto ¿ahora qué excusa le iba dar a mi padre con respecto a mis lentes rotos? El era muy estricto conmigo.

-no lo sé…-conteste sinceramente

-si quieres yo puedo decirle lo que paso a tu padre-Sakura conocía muy bien el carácter de mi padre, así como conocía su trato hacia mí.

-no descuida Sakura, tu ya hiciste mucho al defenderme, por cierto gracias, ya me las arreglare

-estás segura?

-sí-le dije sonriendo

-está bien. Seguro que Kiba te ha de estar esperando por ahí

-No. Hoy Kiba no me acompaña, tenía que atender un asunto familiar y es por eso que hoy no me acompaña

-y entonces quien te lleva?

-pues…-muy buena pregunta Sakura-chan me dije a mi misma, se supone que la limosina de mi padre siempre nos viene a recoger, pero yo casi nunca la tomo, porque casi siempre me voy con Kiba…entonces ahora con quien me iba?

-si quieres…-trato de decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por el pito de un carro-rayos ya vienen por mi…si quieres te lle…-otra vez fue interrumpida por el pito, Sakura se volteo furiosa hacia el carro-¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? Ya entendí ok!-se volteo de nuevo hacia mi- si quieres te llevo?

Fije mi vista hacia el conductor del carro…era el hermano de Sakura, su carácter no era nada lindo déjenme decirles, sabia por boca propia que yo no era de su agrado.

-no gracias Sakura-chan, no quiero ser molestia, se ve que tu hermano esta de apuros

-no te preocupes por ese idiota

-no en serio gracias, anda nomas, yo me las arreglare

-pero es muy tarde-Sakura siempre muy protectora conmigo

-descuida estaré bien, no te preocupes-espero convencerla, ella es muy persistente

-está bien-se dirigió al coche, pero antes de entrar, gritó-me llamas cuando llegues!

-si descuida-me quede ahí parada viendo como mi amiga se marchaba, que mas da tendría que caminar sola y el sol se estaba poniendo. Sin perder más tiempo emprendí la marcha.

El camino a mi casa era un poco largo y ahora mucho más debido a que tenía que ir con cuidado pues mis lentes estaban rotos y mi visión fallaba. Tenía que pasar por la estación del tren bala y luego tomar el autobús que me llevara al centro. Durante el camino no pude evitar pensar en lo que diría mi padre al verme y el sermón que me daría por los lentes rotos, estaba segura que me castigaría, el siempre ha sido así conmigo.

Ya había llegado al centro que a esta hora estaba atiborrado de gente, yo caminaba sin que nadie me notara. Hasta que sentí que alguien me toco el hombro, yo voltee mi vista para ver de quien se trataba…

-oye disculpa tú conoces esta dirección?-se acerco a mí y me mostro el papel que llevaba en sus manos, yo no podía leerlo.

Me quede pasmada al escuchar su voz…esa era la voz de...

-_Naruto-kun_-su nombre salió en un susurro, que estoy segura que ni lo escucho

-ah? Disculpa nos conocemos?-pues cuan equivocada estaba, de seguro mi rostro debía de estar rojo en ese momento

-ah…yo…-trate de hablar

-bueno no importa, me podría decir si conoce esta dirección?

-m-e…lo po-dría… de-cir…es que… no… muy bien… ve-o -mi voz salió temblorosa, hasta dudo que me haya entendido

-ah? Si pues la calle es "M"-esa era la calle por donde vivía, kami tu me quieres verdad? Qué gran oportunidad me estaba brindando el destino de ir junto a mi amado.

-si…la conozco-mi voz salió tan bajita pero el pudo escucharme

-qué bien! He estado buscando como loco esa dirección… me podrías llevar hasta ahí?

-claro…

-ok vamos

Caminamos por un largo rato, yo caminaba con dificultad, pues mi tobillo se había torcido durante la pelea.

-quieres que te ayude?-escuche la voz de mi amado

-ah?-solo atine a decir

-si quieres que te lleve cargando, tu tobillo se ve algo mal y al parecer eso te afecta al andar

-si...-conteste afirmativamente, porque para que mentir me estaba doliendo un montón

Mi amado no se hizo esperar, pude sentir unos fuertes brazos que me alzaban con delicadeza, sentí mi cara arder, luego sentí el suave contacto de su espalda…que emoción _Naruto-kun_ me está llevando en su espalda.

-estas bien así?- me pregunto, yo solo asentí como respuesta; y continuamos nuestro trayecto, Naruto era que me decía el nombre de las calles y yo era que le decía qué dirección tomar. Mis brazos aprisionaban su cuello, pude oler su perfume varonil. Todo era perfecto, podría quedarme así toda la vida.

Pero no todo es para siempre, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

-bueno al parecer ya hemos llegado…y ahora cual será la mansión Hyuga?-me quede pasmada cuando dijo eso…Naruto se dirigía a mi casa…qué emoción! No puedo ser más feliz

-yo… vivo ahí-capte la atención de mi amado, por lo visto quedo sorprendido por tal revelación

-en serio? Qué bien, hoy si que estoy de suerte-al parecer sonrió, como me encantaría haber visto esa sonrisa.

Le indique cual era la casa, a lo que él solo dijo

-guao sí que es grande!-su celular sonó, y él se dispuso a contestar. Yo aún me encontraba en su espalda- ah hola amor!-era _ella_**-**si ya llegué jejeje gomen pero es que tu casa es algo difícil de encontrar… ¿que donde estoy? Sal un momento-dicho esto, corto la llamada

Naruto me bajo con cuidado de su espalda

-muchas gracias…eh disculpa como me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Hinata…-dije yo

-pues muchas gracias Hinata, sin ti no sé lo que hubiera hecho

-de…nada-ninguno pudo decir algo mas, pues la puerta se abrió de repente y yo rápido me escondí por detrás de un árbol.

-hola mi amor!-escuche la voz de_ ella_-me tenias preocupada ya te habías demorado mucho

-lo siento pero es que se me dificulto venir, de suerte conocí a una chica que justo vive aquí

-en serio? Y donde esta ella?

-pues…qué raro estaba aquí hace un momento-yo me hacia chiquita detrás del árbol, no quería que me vieran

-entonces como se llamaba?-pregunto _ella_

-se llama Hinata…es algo tuyo?

-Hinata? Pues no, no es nada mío, esa chica tuvo que haberte mentido-baje la cabeza al escuchar eso

-estás segura hanabi? esa chica se me parecía mucho a ti y te puedo asegurar que no se veía que estuviera mintiendo-Naruto-kun siempre me sube los ánimos, por eso es que lo amo

-¿a quién le vas a creer Naruto? a una chica que recién conoces o a tu novia

A mí Naruto-kun! créeme a mí, rogaba internamente porque fuera a mí

-pues…es que se parecía a ti y en su cara no pude ver mentira

-esto es el colmo Naruto ¿acaso dudas de mi? Te digo que esa chica no tiene nada que ver con mi familia

-no mi amor no dudo de ti, solo es que me resulta imposible que alguien como ella mienta

-ay mi vida tu como siempre caes de crédulo, así es la gente, ya no le des mas vuelta al asunto y vámonos de una vez a nuestra cita

-está bien ya no discuto más

-así me gusta

No Salí hasta asegurarme de no escuchar sus voces, me sentía muy triste, mi hermana se avergonzaba de mi. Pero recordé a Naruto y mis ánimos volvieron como arte de magia, en ningún momento mi amado me puso como mentirosa. Quizás ahora se pregunten ¿por qué me escondí cuando hanabi salió? Pues la razón es simple, tuve miedo de que viera la verdad en mi rostro…la verdad de que me enamore del novio de mi hermana…

**Ja no se lo esperaban verdad? Estoy segura que todos esperaban que fuera Sakura en un principio, pero no quise ponerla, porque si la pongo como novia de Naruto tendría que ser la mala y yo no odio tanto a Sakura… solo un poquito y no me gustaría ponerla siempre a ella como mala, se vuelve monótono y yo odio la monotonía. Quiero pedir disculpas a todos los que siguen mi fic por haber demorado en poner el primer capítulo, de verdad lo siento mucho. Quiero darle gracias a:**

Linky: qué bueno que te gusto el prólogo, eso me anima bastante, espero que te haiga gustado el primer capítulo también y con respecto a Justin Bieber pues si canta horrible pero que podemos hacer es la "sensación del momento", solo podemos rogar porque no se le ocurra cantar mariachis jejeje porque me pego un tiro, bueno espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios por aquí.

Hinata-sama198 :oh que bueno verte por aquí también, en serio me alegra mucho cuando tu comentas, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y también espero no decepcionarte. Hasta la próxima actualización mí querida compatriota.

'.NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0: disculpa por no aclarar bien la temática de la novela, en serio, pero es que si lo explico me demoraría un montón de años (creo que exagero XD) y la verdad no recuerdo bien muchas cosas, pues me la vi cuando tenía 8 años, yo tampoco veo novelas esa fue la única novela que vi y veré en mi vida. Con respecto a las faltas de signos de interrogación, ya aprendí mi lección. **Nunca escribir a las tres de la madrugada, **disculpa también eso, y la verdad no me di cuenta que poner mayúsculas es como si estuviera gritando, yo solo lo puse para resaltar, pero ya aprendí que eso no se hace, gracias en serio por tu comentario, me gustan este tipo de críticas, te hacen mejorar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que no sea tan decepcionante. Si tienes alguna crítica no dudes en hacerla, ya sea alguna falta ortográfica o alguna pregunta mal formulada.

Zeomtk: jajaj me gusto mucho tu comentario y si quieres mi opinión, no debería darte vergüenza de de decir que te viste Betty la fea, pues hay que admitir que la novela si vale la pena verla, yo tengo amigos que se ven como cinco novelas al día, no exagero y son hombres. Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo de que esas películas de ese perro que hace de todo son una tontería, si pudiera saber quién es el inteligente que se le ocurrió tal idea, no dudes de que lo moliera a golpes por usar así a un animal, pobre perro se ha de estar muriendo de vergüenza jajaj (si es que todavía sigue vivo XD). Con respecto al cuartel de feas mmm espero no decepcionarte con las integrantes que puse, ni tampoco decepcionarte con el rumbo que está tomando la historia, pero es que desde un inicio dije que no será exactamente igual, espero seguir viéndote por aquí y muchas gracias por comentar

Cute-Hina: gracias por comentar y qué bueno que te gusto la novela, pues para mí esa es la única novela que vale la pena ver, y descuida mi querida lectora prometo que terminare este fic no lo dejare a medias, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo así como también espero tu comentario, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Haaruuhii : hola gracias por comentar, y con respecto a: en serio crees que exagero? Mmm quizás si soy un poco exagerada jejeje, yo también pensé lo mismo (que gran mamada XD) cuando se me vino la idea de escribir un fic basado en la novela Betty la fea, pero como dije y lo repito no será igual, solo en ciertos aspectos. Gracias por tus ideas, la tercera y la cuarta eran obvias, pero seguro que no te imaginaste que iba a poner a hanabi como marcela, créeme ni yo, ya tenía puesta a Sakura como marcela pero después se me ocurrió algo y tuve que cambiar muchas cosas pero aun así gracias por tus ideas. Espero que te guste el capitulo y también espero ansiosa tus comentarios

hinayo-senpai: muchas gracias por comentar y descuida no hare que Hinata se desprecie quizás llore en un momento, pero saldrá adelante, el que si sufrirá será otro. ups creo que me estoy adelantando jejeje, espero que te guste el capitulo y que no sea decepcionante para ti, cualquiera cosa que me quieras sugerir no dudes en hacerlo.

Anade-sama: me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo también espero que te guste el primer capítulo jejeje y con respecto a ¿chepe fortuna? Jejeje no tengo ni idea de que sea eso, pero me alegra que haigas compartido algo de tus gustos conmigo; y sí! está ambientada a la secundaria, es que no puedo evitarlo, me encantan los fis colegiales, son tan kawuaiiiiiiiiii *bailando como una idiota* jejej perdón me perdí y descuida subiré pronto la conti, deséame suerte! estaré esperando tu comentario con ansias

**Bueno aquí se terminan los agradecimientos, al fin se me quito la pereza o mala costumbre de no responder sus comentarios, pero prometo que de aquí en adelante lo hare. Muchas gracias de verdad a todos por tomarse su precioso tiempo en leer lo que escribe esta humilde servidora (ya exageras XD). Espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios y espero y nuevamente lo digo no decepcionarlos con el rumbo que va tomando la historia y sé que esta un poquitín largo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo yo siempre escribo extenso, para la próxima tratare de hacerlo más corto…bueno si ustedes quieren, son ustedes los que deciden****. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. comienzan los problemas

**Capítulo 3**

_Martes 9de abril del 2011_

_Querido diario _

_Enamorarse del novio de tu hermana es algo complicado ¿no creen? pero bueno yo no elegí a quien amar, más bien el amor me eligió a mí, no pasa ni un día en que no me haga nota mental de que ese amor es imposible para mí, que lastimaría a muchos…bueno a mí y a mi hermana…pero es que simplemente no puedo. Siento que cada día lo amo aún más, me es difícil verlo de otra forma…_

_quizás esté siendo algo egoísta, pero es que Hanabi siempre se queda con todo lo que yo quiero, y sé que estoy mal al pensar así…pero es que yo no quiero que Naruto sea de Hanabi! Lo sé kami soy una pecadora, he cometido adulterio…bueno otra vez exagero, pero estoy en una encrucijada yo quiero que Naruto sea para mí pero tampoco quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana por causa mía ¿Qué elección tomar? mi vida es tan complicada._

_Kami porfa dame una señal para saber si debo alejarme o luchar por su amor, solo te pido una señal, no importa que tan pequeña sea, solo quiero saber qué es lo que debo hacer._

_Quizás kami es muy rápido en mandar señales, o puede ser que mi torpeza me lleve a estas situaciones, porque yo como siempre de atolondrada me quedo pensando en medio del pasillo y justo cuando trato de espabilarme, todos los estudiantes salen como estampida…que idiota! era hora del almuerzo, linda hora para tener una de tus luchas con la conciencia…pero este día lo recordare por toda la vida. Ese día Naruto-kun me ayud…bueno no me adelanto y dejaré que todo siga su curso._

_Como iba diciendo, yo estaba en medio del pasillo pensando como mensa, cuando de repente tocó el timbre del receso, eso hizo que despertara de mi trance y me diera cuenta de que si no salía rápido de allí, mis lentes de nuevo pagarían las consecuencias y…yo no quería que eso pasara, lasa razones prefiero guardármelas._

_Bueno estando yo en mi intento de lucha por sobrevivir, podría decirles que ni si quiera fue intento, pues fui pisoteada, aplastada, golpeada, insultada y todos los ada que se les ocurra…bueno excepto violada jjejeje, pero aún así me sentí humillada, pues con todo eso yo termine extraviando mis lentes para variar ¬¬ pero bueno esa no fue la gracia que me concedió mi adita. _

_Justo cuando estaba en plena búsqueda furtiva, mis manos chocan con unos pies, yo ni enterada de quien se trataba. Yo solo atine a hacer lo más razonable._

_-disculpe… ¿usted por si a acaso ha visto unas gafas por aquí? Es que me he caído y se me han extraviado_

_-¿ah? sí…justo estaban por mis pies…-ESA voz era de Naruto-kun… ¿kami esta es tú señal? porque si es así la tomo y seguiré luchando por su amor jejeje bendito destino, quiere que siempre nos encontremos. Mientras yo imaginaba mi historia de amor, mi hermoso príncipe me saco del trance. Sentí sus manos en mi rostro y luego pude notar que me ponía los lentes con delicadeza._

_Entonces pude verlo…no era sueño, él estaba ahí conmigo…tan lindo como siempre_

_-ya están!-me dijo así sin más-¿uh? espera…yo te conozco_

_-¿En serio?-dije totalmente ilusionada…que emoción mi amado me había reconocido, este es el primer paso del amor!_

_-sí…tu eres…a ver…eres Hinata!- BINGO!- la chica que me ayudó a encontrar la mansión Hyuga ¿estoy en lo correcto?_

_ahhhhhh que lindo! Si me ha reconocido_

_-eh…no-quise decir sí…pero Hanabi me había hecho quedar como mentirosa y quizás Naruto-kun tendría una mala imagen de mí…lo sé qué patético y negativo para nuestra relación. También estaba el hecho de que Hanabi me tenia estrictamente prohibido decir algo sobre nuestro parentesco, en el colegio éramos simples extrañas. _

_-¿en serio?-al parecer mi respuesta lo desconcertó, esperaba que yo afirmara lo que había dicho, pero no podía, no quería que se me culpara de mentirosa y vérmelas con mi hermana-vaya entonces creo que te confundí…pero en serio te pareces mucho a ella… ¿de seguro no me estas mintiendo?_

_Aquello hizo que mi corazón se partiera de dolor…yo sí le estaba mintiendo, pero no era porque yo quisiera…tenía que hacerlo…quise llorar, pero si lo hacía estaría revelando mi situación._

_-yo este…-intente excusarme, pero una voz que yo conocía muy bien rompió el encanto_

_-NARUTO! Llevo buen tiempo esperándote aquí! ¿Qué hacías con la fea?_

_-pues…la estaba ayudando a ponerse sus lentes y no le digas fea ella se llama…eh? disculpa…_

_No le di tiempo a preguntar a penas escuche la voz de Hanabi corrí más rápido que forrest gump* creo que hasta dejé humo con la corrida que me dí…_

_Y bien ese fue mi segundo encuentro con Naruto, no fue tan largo como el primero…pero este fue significativo…porque él se acordó de mí_

**Aquí se termina la narración por parte de Hinata. por el momento**

Dos chicos jugaban basquetbol en una cancha de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, el partido estaba muy parejo, ninguno parecía ceder. Se podía notar la adrenalina emanando de sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor. Un balón fuera de la cancha hizo pausa en el juego de ambos jóvenes.

-y bien dobe ¿Qué vas hacer?-preguntó uno de los chicos, este era pelinegro y de piel algo pálida, se veía que era todo un don Juan en el colegio

-¿con respecto a qué? sasuke-teme-contestó el rubio de forma agitada

-pues con respecto a tu pequeño problema en las notas-dijo sasuke pasándole una toalla al rubio para que se secara el sudor

-ah…_eso_

-¿cómo que ah eso?** eso** es muy importante, recuerda lo que dijo el entrenador, si no mejoras tus notas automáticamente estás fuera del equipo

-si lo sé…no tienes que repetírmelo…pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? los entrenamientos casi ni me permiten ponerme al corriente con las clases y en el poco tiempo libre que me queda tengo que dividírmelo entre trabajar y mi novia.

-la tienes dura

-lo sé-se agarró la cabeza de forma frustrada

-entonces…porque no te buscas a un pato

-¿un pato?

-ya sabes una chica nerd que te preste todos los apuntes y que te deje copiar las tareas, la conseguirás fácil siendo uno de los más populares del colegio.

-sasuke eso no está bien, yo no me puedo aprovechar de alguien así

-¿por qué no? ambos salen ganado, tu sales con ella, le estarías haciendo un favor, mientras haces lo tuyo…es un buen plan

-pero estaría mezclando sentimientos

-¿los tuyos?

-no, los de ella…yo no podría jugar con alguien de esa forma, debe haber otra cosa que tenga que hacer

-pues tú decides te consigue una nerd o te acuestas con todos los profesores…aunque no creo que el de historia sea gay, pero bueno O dejas el equipo y sabes que este es nuestro último año

-no quiero dejar el equipo, el básquetbol es mi pasión y tampoco me quiero acostar con los profesores

-solo te queda una opción entones…

-pero yo tengo novia

-no tiene porque enterarse

-no quiero serle infiel

-no le serás infiel solo saldrás con esa nerd hasta que tus notas mejores y listo la botas

-eso es cruel sasuke ¿cómo puedes tratar este asunto de forma tan natural?

-la práctica hace al maestro…dime ¿qué decides?

-no...Lo sé y si algo sale mal…yo no quiero herir los sentimientos de alguien

-ya te lo dije, le estarás haciendo un favor a esa chica, piénsalo ¿cuántas posibilidades tiene un nerd de salir con uno de los chicos más populares del colegio? yo te lo diré, la posibilidad es 1 a 99

-pero

-ya no le des tantas vueltas al asunto y acepta

Naruto lo meditó unos segundos más, no veía con buenos ojos la propuesta de su amigo, pero si no lo hacía le tendría que decir adiós a su más grande pasión.

-espero no arrepentirme…

**Muy bien hasta aquí el capi, lo prometido es deuda, les dije que lo haría corto para que no se me aburrieran, aquí ya empiezan los problemas para esta pareja ¿Qué les deparara el destino? eso mis queridos tendrán que averiguarlo siguiendo el transcurso de la historia XD**

**Quiero dar gracias en especial a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a:**

**Namikaze rock, linky D, Hinata-sama198 y aiko Namikaze, perdón por lo pobre de mi agradecimiento, pero ya he actualizado mis tres fics y eso me ha dejado seca gomen, tratare de agradecer más decente la próxima vez. cuídense y envíenme sus reviews para saber qué es lo que opinan de mi historia ****J**** matta ne! ah y forrest gump es una película buenísima la recomiendo **


	4. ya tenemos una victima

**Capítulo 4**

**Hinata pov**

Estoy en una misión casi imposible, me he asignado la misión de tomar una foto actual de mi amado _Naruto-kun_ pues las que tengo las he sacado hace tres años atrás, no son muy profesionales que digamos, pues…

La primera foto que tuve, solo logre capturar parte de su cabello ahhh me inspire mucho con esa rubia cabellera, en otra ocasión pude fotografiar su hombro, en otra fue la mejilla y parte de sus ojos. Esta vez debo conseguir la imagen perfecta! Porque ¿qué les diré mis hijos? cuando me pregunten ¿no tienes fotos de papi cuando estaba más grandecito? de ninguna manera! Les daré negativa. Conseguiré esa foto a toda costa!...hijos con _Naruto-kun _ya me estoy adelantando a los hechos jijiji

-oye copo ¿crees que es necesario que estemos de cabeza en este árbol?-ay va Kiba, yo quiero mucho a mi mejor amigo pero a veces se pone quisquilloso, siempre haciendo preguntas que no van a la idea que yo quiero, siempre poniéndole un pero cada cosa que yo planeo. ¿Es bueno que estemos disfrazados en el baño de hombres? o ¿es seguro estar en el techo de la casa de Naruto; solo para tomarle una foto? y así van de largo…por kami! Dame paciencia con el muchacho

-que siii… esta vez quiero una buena foto de _Naruto-kun_, así que querido amigo vos tendrás que ayudarme en esta misión

-si te ayudo pero…se me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza

-a mi también- y era cierto. Podía sentir mi cara caliente y no era precisamente por un sonrojo ¿por qué tome esta posición tan incómoda?

-¿por qué tomamos esta posición tan incómoda?-

-ah ya me acordé! Es que esta posición es tan kawuaiiiii-comencé a moverme como una oruga, eso de alguna manera hizo que la rama donde estábamos apoyando nuestro peso se doblara y nos dejara caer al frio pasto que en ese momento se encontraba algo húmedo debido a las lluvias

Lo sé soy alguito torpe…

-por kami! Hinata me dolió hasta el alma!

-ayyy me duele mi pierna… creo que me la fracturé-oh kami si eso llega a ser cierto estoy en serios problemas con mi padre

- haber déjame ver eso- Kiba tomo mi pierna con suavidad, haciendo algo de presión en la parte afectada-¿te duele?

-ayyy no aprietes tan fuerte! Me duele-una pequeña lágrima cruzó por mi mejilla

-no seas llorona, esto te lo has buscado tú misma, así que aguanta…al parecer no te has fracturado…pero si te has hecho algo de daño

-¡¿qué? Imposible Kiba! Si mi padre me ve así es capaz de matarme!1

-pero ¿por qué tu padre es así de estricto contigo?

-pues dice que yo le causo muchos problemas o algo así, la verdad ya ni me importa

-mm debemos ir a la enfermería

-está bien-ya me iba a levantar con ayuda de Kiba, cuando lo vi a _él_, sin pensarlo dos veces, empuje a Kiba, tome mi cámara y salió el flash…la foto anhelada…vi mi cámara…-NO PUEDE SER!-grite a todo pulmón

-QUE? ¿Qué pasa?-me preguntó mi amigo Kiba

-no no no…no puede ser! buahhhh la foto perfecta no salió

-¿pero qué pasó?

-una chica se atravesó en el último momento buahhhh-y sí justo en el momento perfecto, la perfecta de mi hermana se atraviesa…estoy empezando a creer que ella sospecha que estoy muerta de amores por su novio…pues siempre aparece en el momento menos indicado…me ha arruinado la foto ;(

**Fin Hinata pov (por el momento)**

Naruto después de pasar un rato con su amada novia, se dirigió a la azotea del colegio, siempre iba ahí para pensar…

Aquello que le propuso sasuke era demasiado cruel…el no podía hacer algo así, quizás sasuke sí…pero él no. No tenía agallas para jugar con los sentimientos de alguien y mucho menos para serle infiel a su novia…pero el básquetbol era su más grande pasión desde que era niño, además era el último año en que podía portar el logo del colegio…no podía perderse su última temporada…pero sus calificaciones le estaban pasando factura. No es que no quisiera ser mejor estudiante, pero es que el tiempo no se lo permitía, tenía tantas responsabilidades…

En primera tenía que trabajar para pagar el piso que alquilaba, se supone que compartía dicha responsabilidad con su tío…pero confiar en él…que era un viejo borracho, mujeriego, amante del sexo, era lanzarse la soga al cuello. Todas las noches tenía que buscarlo en cualquier bar de mala muerte y esa tarea no era nada fácil, vaya uno a saber a dónde mismo es que se metía ese tío y eso le daba poco tiempo para estudiar. Otra cuestión eran las prácticas con el equipo, estas se habían intensificado por ser el último año y como era el capitán no podía faltar a ninguna, pues debía dar el ejemplo.

Su novia también requería algo de su tiempo. Pues aunque le costaba admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que ella era algo exigente en cuanto al tiempo que le dedicaba. Pues si pasaba una sola noche en que no la llamara, era capaz de resentirse hasta por un mes y para evitarse ese tipo de problemas el accedía a pasar el tiempo que le quedaba con ella. No tenía tiempo ni para el mismo!

-has pensado en lo que te dije-dijo alguien por detrás del rubio

-sasuke…eso…no lo sé…la verdad no lo sé-dijo Naruto claramente confundido. Ante él se presentaba una balanza, una le indicaba el bien y la otra el mal… ¿hacia cuál se inclinaría?…

-no lo pienses tanto…mientras más lo pienses más peros encontrarás

-yo…

-ya tengo a tu pato-contestó sasuke de lo más natural

-¿qué?

-sí…ella es perfecta, tiene las mejores calificaciones del colegio y es algo mojigata…será presa fácil

-sasuke…yo…

-oh vamos hombre! Solo será por unos cuantos meses, además es el último año dudo que la vuelvas a ver

-si…pero, es que yo no puedo hacer algo así

-tú decides…el básquet o tu facha de niño bueno, en esta vida debes jugar con las mejores armas, no puedes surgir si no pisoteas…bueno en este caso no sería pisotear, como te lo dije antes ambos salen ganado

Dio un largo suspiro…-¿de quién se trata?-por fin accedió, aunque algo le decía que no iba a salir bien librado de esta

-Hinata Hyuga

-¿Hinata Hyuga?-ese nombre… ¿será posible que fuera la misma persona? pero algo aún más le preocupaba había dicho Hyuga…- estas demente! Esa chica debe ser familiar de Hanabi

-¿y? para ser exactos esa chica es hermana de tu novia

-¿hermana? pero… ¿cómo? Hanabi me dijo que no tenía hermanos

-pues te mintió

-¿por qué haría algo así?

-¿acaso no la has visto? esa chica es un desastre! Hanabi quizás tuvo algo de vergüenza y quien no lo tendría. Con una hermana así que se parece al jorobado de notre dame hasta yo lo tendría. No la culpo

-pero es su hermana por el amor al cielo! Cómo puede negar su sangre!

-eso no lo sé

-voy hablar seriamente con ella- no le cabía en la mente como alguien podía negar así a un hermano, esto debía tener una explicación, él creía demasiado buena a Hanabi, sus razones debía tener para negar de forma contundente a su hermana.

-como sea… ¿quieres conocerla?

-bueno…

-pues andando

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor del colegio. Mientras pasaban no había ni una sola chica que no quedara embobada con sus presencias. A sasuke poco le importaba esto, estaba acostumbrado a tales atenciones, el podía hacer lo que quisiera con la mujer que quisiera, así que poco valor le daba a las miradas féminas, sabía que si él quisiera podía conseguir a cualquier mujer, mientras más arrogante se comportaba sus fans mas aumentaban. Era algo ilógico pero al parecer les gustaba el masoquismo. Naruto era todo lo contrario a sasuke, no negaba que tuvo algunas conquistas, amores pasajeros, pero nunca jugó con los sentimientos de las chicas con las que salió y como le era en extremo fiel a Hanabi no prestaba atención a lo que tuvieran que decir sus 'admiradoras' pero tampoco las trataba de forma tan hostil como lo hacía su amigo.

-es la que está sentada en el último banco, la de la esquina ¿si la vez?

Justo allí estaba la que sería su víctima como decía sasuke. El había visto a esa chica! Era la chica que él había ayudado a ponerse los lentes y algo también le decía que era la misma que lo había ayudado a él a encontrar la dirección de los Hyuga… aquella vez

-y bien ¿qué opinas? ¿Es fea verdad?

La chica se encontraba algo encorvada con dificultad se podía ver su rostro, sus cabellos impedían observarla mejor. Vestía de una forma… ¿come decirlo? vestía como ancianita, tenía que reconocerlo…era algo rarita

-tengo un plan para que te le acerques

-y ¿cuál es ese plan tuyo? pues no tengo idea de cómo acercármele, pues no he cruzado más de dos palabras con ella

-tranquilo…acércatele hoy a la salida, y si estamos de suerte puede que hoy llueva y pongamos en marcha el plan

-no puedo

-¿por qué?

-Hanabi

-yo la distraigo, le digo que tuviste un asunto familiar o algo así, tu déjamelo a mí, solo concéntrate en acercártele

-espero que esto no se me vaya de las manos…

**Hinata pov**

Las clases de literatura son mis favoritas…pero hoy no tengo mucho ánimo de escuchar lo que la maestra dice… ¿saben? estoy empezando a creer que nunca podre acercármele a Naruto-kun…él es tan inalcanzable como las estrellas del cielo…se que prometí no rendirme…pero mi fe esta menguando…el todavía se olvida de mi existencia, hoy lo vi de nuevo con su novia…la ama demasiado…yo no podría reemplazar ese amor…

Veo pequeñas gotas hacer contacto con el vidrio de la ventana…genial se viene la lluvia y yo ni paraguas tengo, ni si quiera puedo contar en irme en la limosina, pues hoy me toca la limpieza del salón y saldré algo tarde, Kiba tampoco podrá acompañarme, tiene cita con el dentista…quizás un poco de agua no me hará mal…

mi vista se dirige al séptimo asiento de la segunda columna…el asiento de mi Naruto-kun…lo observo con tristeza…si tan solo me mirara un poquito más…si tan solo pudiera tener la oportunidad de hablarle sin que _ella _se aparezca de por medio…es mi último año…¿podré llamar tu atención mi Aquiles?

¿?

La lluvia fue más fuerte de lo que imagine, ya había terminado con la limpieza, como suponía no había ni un alma en el colegio. Me tocaba regresar sola.

Ya me disponía a emprender el camino hacia mi casa, ya imaginado las gotas de lluvia mojar mi cuerpo…pero no sentía ni una sola gota…que extraño…como si una fortaleza imaginaria me recubriera…alcé mis ojos al cielo y me encontré con un paraguas rojo bajo mío… ¿un paraguas rojo?

-está lloviendo fuerte…

_Naruto-kun_

**Bien mis queridos hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro, espero que les haiga gustado. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me enviaron sus comentarios muchas gracias a:**

**Hinata-sama198**** : ****muchas gracias por tu comentario jeje y si pues pobre Hinata con lo de su hermana, pero tranqui las cosas iran cambiando mientras siga la historia. De verdad gracias por seguir mi fic. Tus cometarios siempre me inspiran **

**aiko Namikaze: ****muchas gracias por tu comentario y descuida que habrá conti para largo**

**Tenshou Getsuga****: ****gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y si pues sasuke es un gilipollas pero que vamos a hacerle, de seguro que con este capítulo lo has de odiar mas ¿no? esperare ansiosa tu comentario**

**Leyla-san: muchísimas gracias por el comentario, jejeje supongo que no te lo imaginabas ¿cierto? me alegra mucho de que te guste mi fic, estaré esperando ansiosa tu comentario no me falles! XD**

**linky D: que bueno que también te guste este fic como mi otro fic, gracias por darle la oportunidad espero de veras no decepcionarte, muchísimas gracias por compartir tu opinión conmigo, gracias de veras. estaré esperando ansiosa tu comentario :)  
**

**Namikaze Rock****: ****oh de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic, en verdad se agradece por el comentario. Espero seguir leyendo tus cometarios por aquí :)**

**monidex120: ****gracias por el comentario y descuida respeto tus gustos jejej y pues si era Hanabi, la verdad que al principio iba a ser Sakura pero después se me vino otra idea mejor y ya pues surgió lo que lees ahora. Esperare ansiosa tu comentario **

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon: ****oh muchas gracias por todas cosas lindas que me escribiste jejej y descuida eso no fue cursi, fue raro jejeje, pero qué más da ambas somos raras, así que viva la rareza carajo! y bueno con respecto a Hanabi no la culpes por ser así XD pues soy yo la que la pongo en ese contexto y bueno es cierto que la belleza interior es lo que cuenta, me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Esperare con ansias tu comentario no faltes!**

**Hasta aquí la sección de agradecimientos, muchas gracias a cada uno de ustedes, gracias por leer mi fic, espero no decepcionarles y por favor no odien a Naruto ¿sí? actualizare lo más rápido que pueda o me permita la u, pues lamentablemente no tengo vacaciones tome clases de invierno para adelantar materias, lo sé soy toda una nerd… Hinata soy como tú! XD hasta la próxima!**


	5. acercándome un poco más a ti

**Capítulo 5**

**Naruto pov**

Todo fue tan rápido, acepté la propuesta de sasuke…pero no me sentía bien conmigo mismo, lo que iba hacer no estaba bien…pero no me quedaba opción.

Iba a tener serios problemas con mi novia si se llegaba a enterar de que saldría con su hermana, eso era un gran problema… pero ¿cómo podría andar con Hinata si Hanabi me seguía a todas partes? no dejé de pensar en esa cuestión en ningún momento, estaba metiéndome en algo complicado...Hanabi era muy celosa y es capaz de herir a cualquiera cuando le invaden los celos…yo no quería que alguien inocente saliera afectado…

Estaba en mi asiento pensando en todo el asunto, cuando de forma inconsciente voltee a ver a Hinata…se la notaba pensativa…me sentí culpable de lo que iba a hacerle y eso que aún no se ponía en marcha el plan ¿cómo cargaría mi consciencia con todo esto? sasuke me dijo que tendría que ser frío…que sentimientos no se pueden mezclar… ¿pero los de ella? ¿Qué sentía ella? ¿Dañaría sus sentimientos?

Las clases terminaron con normalidad y como sasuke lo planeó me encontraba en el patio esperando a que Hinata saliera de la limpieza del curso. No tengo ni idea de lo que sasuke le habrá inventado a mi novia para que no me buscara a la salida. La verdad estaba preocupado de que no la convenciera…Hanabi a veces puede ser muy terca.

Pronto la lluvia se hizo presente…a veces los planes de sasuke me daban miedo…siempre salían exactos… llevaba conmigo el paraguas rojo de sasuke, ahora solo tenía que esperar a que saliera y el plan comenzaría…

Esperé como media hora, parado bajo el gran árbol de la escuela…mi mente comenzó a jugar conmigo… las preguntas de que si lo que hacía estaba bien, me acechaban con más frecuencia… sabía que podía retractarme…aún estaba a tiempo…nadie me obligaba a hacerlo. Ya me disponía a dar la vuelta e irme…pero no lo hice porque la vi a ella, parada en la entrada de la escuela protegiéndose de la lluvia…

No sé lo que paso en mí, ni cómo explicarlo aunque lo supiera…en unos segundos me encontraba detrás de ella, protegiéndola con el paraguas, supongo que al ver que se disponía a irse en plena lluvia, hizo que actuara de esa forma…no sé por qué…pero no quería que se mojara, ni que se fuera sola a casa…pues ya era algo tarde.

-está lloviendo fuerte…-dije de un momento a otro, sorprendiéndola tanto a ella como a mí

-_Naruto-kun_-dijo mi nombre con su voz apenas audible

-¿qué haces aquí sola a estas horas Hinata?-yo ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que iniciar un tema de conversación

-yo…no…m-me…ll-a-m-mo…hi-na…ta-aunque lo dijo tartamudeando, pude entender perfectamente lo que quiso decirme

-¿por qué mientes?-pude ver en su rostro que esa pregunta la sorprendió

-yo… -los nervios comenzaron a invadirla…no quería ponerla así, pero es que ya estaba harto de aquellas mentiras con respecto a su identidad y hoy mismo resolvería ese problema

-¿por qué mientes?-repetí la pregunta-tú te llamas Hinata Hyuga ¿cierto?-abrió los ojos de par en par, sin duda alguna no se esperaba que yo supiera de ella-tú eres hermana de Hanabi ¿me equivoco?

-yo…no…sé…d-de q-que ha-b-blas-no me gustó para nada de que lo siguiera negando

-sigues mintiendo… ¿por qué ocultas tu identidad? acaso te avergüenzas de algo-pregunté inquisidoramente

-m-más bien…a-alguien…s-se av-vergüenza-estaba cabizbaja, no me gustó verla así, levanté con delicadeza su mentón para poder observarla mejor…su rostro se coloreó en segundos, algo que me pareció muy tierno, nunca había visto a alguien sonrojarse de esa manera.

-ven te llevo a tu casa- no quise profundizar en el tema, se veía que eso le afectaba, además primero debía hablar con mi novia con respecto a ese problema.

-n-no…t-te m-molestes…además n-no sabes d-donde vivo

-¿te acuerdas que tú me la enseñaste?-le guiñe el ojo con complicidad

-¿yo?

-sí, tú eras la niña que esa vez me ayudó a encontrar la mansión Hyuga, así que ya no pongas más excusas, te llevaré a casa no es seguro que vayas tu sola con lo tarde que se ha hecho

-pero…

-nada de peros-no le di opción a que me rechace, así que la tome de la mano y nos encaminamos hacia la mansión Hyuga

**Fin Naruto pov**

**Hinata pov**

Yo estaba que me moría al sentir la cálida mano de Naruto-kun agarrando la mía…no sé lo que ha pasado, pero al parecer los dioses han tomado en cuanta mis oraciones…ni en mis mas locos sueños he soñado algo como esto. Éste día lo grabaré para siempre en mi corazón…

Mientras caminábamos en silencio, yo lo detallaba, como si de una pintura se tratase, grabando cada detalle de su fina cara, cada gesto, cada respiro…

-¿uh? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó mi amado…rayos! Me descubrió observándolo…ahora ha de pensar que estoy loca

-n-no

-ya veo-me sonrió de forma tierna…ahhhhh lo miré embobada, podría quedarme así para siempre

Llegamos al vecindario donde vivía. Ya estábamos a treinta pasos de mi casa, cuando noté que Naruto separaba su mano de la mía…volví a sentir frío…

-muy bien Hinata, hasta aquí te acompaño-Naruto retiró la mano del remo del paraguas y a continuación puso la mía en el mismo lugar- no quiero que te mojes así que quédate con el paraguas

-p-pero…y-yo solo es-toy a pocos m-metros de distancia d-de mi casa

-no importa, es mejor que lo tengas tú

-p-pero te vas…a r-resfriar…-dije preocupada

-tú no te preocupes, son muy pocas cosas la que me enferman y una simple lluvia no me hará daño

-p-pero… ¿y-y el paraguas?

-mañana me lo devuelves-mañana! Eso significaba que volvería a estar cerca de él mañana…esto tenía que ser un sueño…un hermoso sueño-bueno… adiós Hinata- se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Yo era que estallaba de la emoción…Naruto me había besado la mejilla…mi primer beso de mejilla con Naruto! Ahhhhhh esto definitivamente tendría que anotarlo en mi diario…como desearía tener mi cámara, para tomar este momento tan memorable!

**Fin Hinata pov**

**¿Muy corto? lo sé, sé que es muy corto, pero les prometo que subiré el próximo capítulo en menos de lo que canta un gallo, bueno eso depende claro de lo comentarios que me envíen, saben que si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia no se olviden de hacerla**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Tenshou Getsuga, Hinata-sama 198, linky D, Elisa , Kari Takaishi Yagami-pollomon (perdón por lo de rara) y Namikaze rock. Muchas gracias en serio, sus comentarios me inspiran mucho y me alegran el día y perdón por no agradecerles como se merecen, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, he estado ocupadísima en la u, pero en el otro capítulo tratare de agradecerles como se debe.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mis historias, muchas gracias **

**En el próximo capítulo tendremos más acercamientos de nuestros protagonistas y es donde se pondrá en marcha el verdadero plan de Naruto y sasuke, así que no se lo pierdan! Cuídense mucho!**


	6. más problemas

**Capítulo 6**

**Pido perdón por demorar tanto en la actualización del fic…como hace cuanto fue? un mes más o menos? no sé pero les pido disculpas, por favor entiéndame tengo tantas obligaciones, el estudio y ahora el trabajo, sí damas y caballeros tengo trabajo jejeje me siento responsable, pero eso no significa que vaya a abandonar el fic, eso ni pensarlo! Yo termino lo que comienzo…aunque me está costando mucho, las ideas se me van con facilidad. Espero que sigan leyendo este fic **

**Hinata pov**

Ya es un nuevo día, no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, fueron tantas emociones las de ayer…estoy tan emocionada hoy quedé en verme con _Naruto-kun_ ahhh mi primera cita con mi futuro esposo…bueno exagero, porque en primer lugar no es una cita y en segundo lugar _Naruto-kun_ _todavía_ no es mi esposo…pero lo será! Lo será se los aseguro mis futuros hijos!

Bueno será mejor que deje de fantasear, se me hace tarde para verlo, tengo que llegar antes que mi hermana, porque si ella está con _Naruto-kun_ me será imposible acercarme.

Me alisté para irme al colegio, me puse mi cazadora como siempre…es que me da vergüenza que miren más debajo de mi cara, cuando sea más grande me someteré a una cirugía para reducirlos, porque sino nunca podré sacarme la cazadora y hay veces en que el calor es insoportable y he estado tentada a sacármela pero mi vergüenza y pudor me lo prohíben, que puedo decir de mi…pues tengo ciertas ideas antiguas, como que la mujer no debe de exhibir su cuerpo solo para atraer chicos lindos…ni que fuéramos carne de tercena! Pero no sé lo que pasa con las mujeres de hoy en día, ya no sienten con el corazón, más bien sienten con los pies (ojo! no digo que todas sean así, porque hay mujeres que si se hacen respetar, pero lamentablemente existan otras que no)

Cogí el paraguas rojo que estaba en mi escritorio…esa era el motivo de nuestro encuentro, no podía olvidarlo o sino qué escusa tendría para verlo? .Ya me disponía a guardarlo en mi bolso, cuando escuché ruidos por el pasillo, la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada, sé que no es correcto espiar conversaciones privadas, pero se trataba de mi hermana y me entró la curiosidad de saber con quien hablaba, bueno más bien si se trataba de _Naruto-kun_.

-buenos día mi vida!-esa es la chillona voz de mi hermana y sí como sospechaba es mi _Naruto-kun _– ¿cómo amaneciste? ohhh cansado pobrecito! Pues yo amanecí radiante!-perra! Mi _Naruto-kun_ está cansado y a ella solo se le ocurre decir eso!-Tengo ganas de verte mi amor, así que estate temprano, y si te digo que estés temprano eso significa que tienes que estar ok! Porque ayer ni nos pudimos ver, así que quiero verte ahí en veinte minutos y no llegues tarde tú sabes cómo odio la impuntualidad! Chao besos mi amor mua!-no la soporto! Pobre de mi amor, lo que tiene que soportar…

No sé si soy yo o siento como si la puerta se estuviera moviendo…si sigue así estoy segura de que me voy a…

Posh!

-ah! Y tú que haces aquí fea? – genial, solo a mí se me ocurre caerme justo cuando mi hermana acaba de hablar… con mi futuro esposo digo su novio…por ahora

-yo…pues este es mi cuarto Hanabi y las caídas son muy comunes ¿no crees?-no pienso intimidarme con esa niñita.

-lo veo y sobre todo a las bobas les ocurre eso-

-como digas Hanabi- de verdad que no la aguanto, pero es mejor no pelear con ella…eso lo tengo bien aprendido.

-como quieras! y a que esperas? Quítate feíta no tengo todo el día para esperarte a que te dignes a levantarte! Tengo que verme con MI novio-hizo especial énfasis en esa palabra…no la aguanto!- y tú me obstruyes el paso-creo que ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra que acaba de decir.

-si como digas-simplemente me levanto, no pienso enfurecerme y mucho menos si hoy veré a _Naruto-kun…_NARUTO-KUN! Dijo veinte minutos! tengo que apurarme!

Salí corriendo apurada y prácticamente olvide de que Hanabi estaba frente mío, pues la terminé empujando jejeje se que se molestará por eso, pero ya que! Ella se lo buscó y además no voy a permitir que ella se apodere de mis escasos momentos con _Naruto-kun._

Llegué a la cocina y me puse a hacer emparedados con mermelada y mantequilla de maní, sé que no es la gran cosa, pero estoy segura de que Naruto no alcanzó a desayunar, todo por culpa del monstruo que tengo por hermana ¬¬

-hola copo!-mis ojos se iluminaron cundo vi a mi mejor amigo entrar, el podrá ayudarme!

-hola Kiba! Tengo que pedirte un favor urgente-lo tomé de las manos

-dime cuál es?

-entretén a mi hermana!

-¡¿qué? ¡¿Qué quieres que haga qué?-la cara de Kiba se volvió roja como un tomate, tuve que aguantarme las ganes de reír en ese momento, su cara era de ripley!

-siii por favor-junte mis manos y le comencé a rogar, no me gusta hacerlo, pero _Naruto-kun _lo vale todo!

-estás loca! Tú hermana ni me quiere cerca!

-a mi tampoco, pero yo tengo que hacer algo importante en la escuela y si ella está no podré hacerlo

-y eso qué es?

-es un secreto

-tiene que ver con el rubio ¿verdad?

-eres adivino o que?

-eres demasiado predecible Hinata-odio que se dé cuenta de todo ¬¬

-bueno ya ¿lo harás?-su cara de nuevo se volvió roja…este Kiba nunca cambia

-es que…Hinata tu sabes lo que siento por tu hermana! Y aún así me pides esto? se supone que eres mi amiga

-y soy tu amiga! Y como amigos nos debemos hacer favores, además piénsalo esta puede ser tu oportunidad para que ella te note.

-si como no ¬¬ eso solo lo dices porque necesitas el favor

-como sea! Ahí viene ya sabes que hacer!-sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salí como cohete de la casa, se molestará mucho

-HINATA!- lo sé… ya veré que hacer para que me perdone.

Fui directo a la escuela, no podía distraerme, Naruto-kun me espera…bueno más bien espera a Hanabi, pero bueno el dijo que mañana, es decir hoy tenía que devolverle el paraguas, eso es una pauta para algo…creo.

Llegué a la escuela y vaya que era temprano! Pues no había nadie, salvo el conserje. Busqué a Naruto con la mirada y me emocioné cuando lo vi arrimado en el gran árbol de la escuela, se lo veía cansado, pues cada cierto tiempo bostezaba…pobre. Me le acerqué sigilosamente…quería sorprenderlo jijiji y al parecer lo voy a lograr pues no ha volteado a verme.

-bu-e-nos d-ias Naru-to-kun-como odio tartamudear, pero con él es imposible no hacerlo

Al parecer lo sorprendí como esperaba, pues al escucharme dio un brinco y tuvo que apoyarse en el árbol para no caerse jejeje lo sorprendí con mi belleza

-ah ¿eres tú? jejeje si que me sorprendiste Hinata-me brindó una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que me fulmina luego me revive y me vuelve a fulminar, esa sonrisa es veneno y cura a mi corazón…como lo amo

-¿querías hablar conmigo?-salí de mi trance cuando lo escuché, es cierto tengo que devolverle el paraguas.

-t-u pa-ra-guas-le acerqué con timidez el objeto

-ah cierto! Jejej me había olvidado que lo tenías, pero no era necesario que me lo dieras tan pronto

-pe-ro t-tu di-jis-te que t-te lo di-era hoy

-si sé que te dije eso, pero no era necesario que vinieras tan temprano para que me lo dieras

-bu-eno…yo que-ria…-no sabía que decir, si no pienso en algo rápido, _Naruto-kun_ me va a ver como una desesperada y eso no es una bonita imagen que digamos. Me acordé de los emparedados que tenía en mi bolsa, eso es!-yo…que-ria dar-te es-to- le di la vianda con los emparedados dentro, mientras que yo tenía la cabeza gacha, mi cara estaba completamente roja y no quería que él notara esto.

-uh? ¿Qué es eso?-me preguntó Naruto, su cara reflejaba curiosidad por el objeto que reposaba en sus manos.

-son em-paredados con man-te-quilla de ma-ni y mer-melada…yo…los…hi-ce pa-ra…ti-listo lo dije! Por kami casi me da un paro cardiaco, pero al fin lo dije!

-para mí?-yo solo asentí para afirmar su pregunta- jejeje no tenías que haberte molestado, pero muchas gracias! Hoy no había desayunado y esto me ha caído del cielo, muchas gracias de veras!

-de…nada-estoy tan feliz! _Naruto-kun_ me dijo gracias

-¿puedo comerlos ahora? jeje es que tengo hambre-se sobó la cabeza con una mano, me gusta mucho ese gesto, se lo ve tan inocente cuando hace eso.

-si…claro

_Naruto-kun_ se sentó en el pasto y yo le secundé, claro que lo hice a una distancia prudente, no quiero que me vea como una revolcona, que busca el primer intento para acercársele, aunque realmente si busco el primer intento para acercármele.

-mmm está delicioso!-_Naruto-kun_ hizo una mueca chistosa y no pude aguantar las ganas de reír, me tuve que llevar una mano a la boca, para que no se notara mi risa

-no…es gr-an co-sa…so-lo les unte mer-melada y man-te-quilla de maní

-pero aún así me gusta! jeje quizás me emocione tanto con esto, pero es que casi siempre o mejor dicho siempre me alimento de conservas, nunca nadie ha hecho algo así para mí.

-ni...si qui-era Ha-nabi?-me atreví a preguntar

-ejeje bromeas verdad? a Hanabi se le parte la uña si cocinara, es enemiga de la cocina-dijo mientras se llevaba a la boca otra porción del emparedado.

Pobre _Naruto-kun_ y pensar que todos los días se alimenta con conservas…realmente me entristece yo todos los días me alimento como los reyes…pero ya no será así! Prometo que todos los días le haré el almuerzo a _Naruto-kun_! Aunque también me gustaría hacerle la merienda…pero yo no soy su novia. Si yo fuera su novia ahhh no permitiría que mi amor pase con hambre.

-si…qui-eres pue-do ha-cer-te el al-muer-zo to-dos los días-le dije bajito

-no quiero molestarte con eso, no te preocupes ya estoy acostumbrado a…

-no…yo…qui-ero hacerlo _Naruto-kun_- interrumpí lo que iba a decir, que va! No permitiré que mi amado se alimente con comida enlatada, y si es necesario que pierda la timidez lo haré!

-en serio Hinata…no es necesario-no sé por qué _Naruto-kun_ se resiste, puedo ver en su mirada algo…pero no sé que es.

-yo…quiero hacerlo-volví a insistir, esta vez lo miré a los ojos

-Hinata…

-lo haré!-alcé un poco más la voz, cuando vi su cara de estupor, me di cuenta del grave error que había cometido…prácticamente le grité a mi _Naruto-kun_ oh que vergüenza! Baje la mirada al instante…no puedo verlo después de eso.

-jajajaja-su risa me descolocó y creo que pudo notarlo en mi cara- al fin pude escuchar mejor tu voz…no sé porque la ocultas, tienes una voz hermosa.

Sentí la sangre subir a mi cabeza, mi cara ardía en ese entonces…_Naruto-kun_ dijo que mi voz es hermosa.

-también te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas- creo que _Naruto-kun_ intenta matarme, si sigue con esos elogios estoy segura que moriré por falta de aire-jajaja lo ves ¿siempre te sonrojas?

-¿por qué?

-pues cada vez que te miro, siempre tienes ese tono en tu cara, hasta llegue a pensar que ese era tu tono de piel jejej de seguro pensaras que soy un idiota

No pude evitar reír, esta vez no hice si quiera el intento de apaciguar mi risa

-me gusta verte reír, deberías hacerlo más a menudo, tienes una risa encantadora

Mi risa desapareció por completo, me lo quede viendo como una idiota y eso hizo que él también se pusiera rojo…que tierno se veía, nunca lo había visto así, pero luego me di cuenta de que él se dio cuenta, de que yo estaba viéndolo como zoqueta, así que vire mi cara llena de vergüenza

-bueno Hinata muchas gracias por la comida, estuvo muy bueno de veras! – _Naruto-kun_ se levantó del piso y me ayudo a levantarme también. Pero al levantarme nos acercamos mucho, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, yo me quede hipnotizada o mejor dicho idiotizada con sus pupilas azules, no íbamos acercando más y más ahh que emoción, ya podía sentir sus labios en los míos, juntándose en perfecta sinfonía, así que cerré los ojos y me puse a esperar el anhelado beso…pero el beso nunca llegó, abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que pasaba, y me encontré con que _Naruto-kun_ había virado la cara en el último segundo…eso realmente me dolió…_Naruto-kun_ no quería besarme y yo como tonta me le adelanté…ahora sabrá que lo amo y lo poco que logré conseguir se destruirá y todo eso por no saber contenerme.

-yo…lo siento-quería irme de ahí, ya ni si quiera puedo verle a la cara, de seguro a de pensar que le quiero quitar el novio a la hermana… demo ¿eso no era lo que pensaba hacer? soy una horrible persona, merezco su desprecio. Me alejé de ahí, dispuesta a tratar de olvidarle, será imposible lo sé…pero algo impidió mi huida.

_Naruto-kun_ me agarró de la mano, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte, quizás me reclamaría por lo que iba a hacer…adiós a toda mi vida con Naruto-kun.

-e-espera…podríamos ir juntos después de clases?-aquello jamás me lo esperé, lo juro! Creía que sería el fin de mi inexistente relación con _Naruto-kun_, no oculto de que sentí alivio cuando escuché aquello, alivio mezclado con alegría…eso podía ser una oportunidad!

-si…-mi voz salió imperceptible, como arrastrando el momento mágico

-está bien!-exclamó feliz, me alegro de que la tensión se haiga disipado-entonces te espero en la puerta secundaria del instituto- dicho esto, soltó mi mano y se fue…yo moría de felicidad, me aseguré de que _Naruto-kun_ no estuviera por ahí, apenas me sentí sola, comencé a saltar como loca por todo el patio, mi felicidad era palpable, otra vez había quedado con _Naruto-kun_!

**Fin de Hinata pov**

**Naruto pov**

Aquello fue tan extraño…no sé ni siquiera por qué le dije _eso_…definitivamente _eso_ no estaba planeado al igual que los halagos, todos los dije sin pensar, pero algo me hizo sentir que había hecho algo mal y tenía que remediarlo de cualquier forma…me siento mal por Hinata, ella es tan buena, cuando nos acercamos mucho, no sé lo que sentí en ese instante…juro de que si no hubiera girado la cara, _ese _acercamiento hubiera terminado en un beso y yo la verdad no me siento preparado para acercarme de ese modo, Hanabi es mi novia y lo que hago es de un maldito infiel. Por kami! ¿Cómo haré cuando tenga que llegar más allá de las palabras de simpatía? eso no lo sé…hoy estaré con ella, que bueno que Hanabi tiene práctica con las porristas o sino la salida hubiera sido imposible, pero quizás esa salida me ayude a ubicarme mejor en el plan…que feo suena.

**Fin de Naruto pov**

**Narración normal**

-llegas tarde Naruto!-se escucha la chillona voz de Hanabi por todo el pasillo, algunos estudiantes detuvieron su paso para ver a la pareja (chismosos ¬¬)

-hola Ha-Hanabi-Naruto tragó en seco, Hanabi estaba enojada y era terrible cuando estaba en ese estado, era preferible estar saltar de un edificio en llamas que quedarse con Hanabi mientras duraba su enojo.

-nada de holas Naruto! Te dije veinte minutos! Te llevo esperando diez minutos!

-solo son diez minutos Hanabi, no seas quisquillosa

-quisquillosa!-gritó indignada-quisquillosa yo? diez minuto son diez minutos Naruto! En diez minutos pude haberme hecho la manicura, pero no! Yo como tonta esperando al zoquete que tengo como novio.

-pero Hanabi…-trataba de defenderse en vano, pero nada serviría…Hanabi se había encendido

-ya cállate! Me has tenido esperando como imbécil! ¡¿Con quién estabas dime?

Naruto sudó frío, la sangre se la bajo a los pies y si Hanabi no estuviera tan concentrada en gritarle, fácilmente se hubiera dado cuenta de su estado…no podía saber que…?

-ya vas otra vez con tus celos Hanabi!-se sintió una escoria, se defendía de algo que era verdad, aunque no estaba haciendo algo malo…pero pronto lo haría- ¡¿por qué cada vez que me retraso piensas que estoy con alguien?

-no lo sé…será porque tengo fundamentos para hacerlo?-giró los ojos de forma irónica

-fundamentos? ¿Hanabi cuándo yo te he dado motivos para que te celes de esa manera? tú más que nadie sabe que yo nunca te he sido infiel! Y si quieres pruebas, puedes preguntárselo a todo el mundo para lo que me importa!

-no me contestes de esa manera Naruto!

-pues ya me están hartando tus celos ¿no te parece?

-y a mí ya me está hartando tu falta de atención conmigo!-gritó colérica

-falta de atención? Hanabi estás loca? Yo soy muy atento contigo, sacrifico mi poco tiempo libre en ti! ¿y todavía me vienes a decir que te pongo poca atención? ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Quieres que sea acaso tu guarda personal o qué? te aviso que yo también tengo vida Hanabi y tú no estás solo en ella.

-pero que desfachatez! Se nota que poco te importo, ayer me dejaste tirada y te fuiste a hacer quien sabe qué

-solo fue ayer Hanabi! Siempre nos vemos después del colegio, no puedo creer que estés furiosa por algo tan tonto!

-tonto! Con que ahora yo soy la tonta! Claro yo soy la tonta cornuda!

-no digas eso…

-pues claro que lo soy! y hoy de seguro has de estar feliz porque tendrás toda la tarde libre para ti y tu amante ¿no?

-¿amante? ¿De qué hablas Hanabi? yo no tengo una amante y además ni si quiera estamos casados para que te exprese así

-eso te gustaría ¿no? te gustaría porque así estarías libre para tus "amiguitas" me supongo-se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a mover los pies de forma frenética.

-¿es decir que ni si quiera puedo tener amigas por qué ya estas pensando mal?

-si! No quiero que tengas amigas! No quiero que ninguna mujer se te acerque me oíste!

-estás mal Hanabi, no me puedes controlar así como así, te recuerdo que soy humano no soy tu perro!

-puedo controlarte y lo haré!-Chasqueó los dedos-tú!-señalo al primer chico que se le cruzó y justo ese era Kiba.

-yo?-dijo atolondrado el chico

-quien más idiota? Tú te encargaras de vigilar al don Juan de aquí –señaló a Naruto-mientras yo esté en mi práctica de porristas, quiero que me digas todos sus movimientos ¡¿me oíste? Si me entero de que solapaste su sinvergüencería, te juro que te las veras muy caro con el equipo de básquet! ¿Te quedó claro?

-si-si señora-dijo el asustado chico

-muy bien… ahora lárgate de mi vista!- ni bien dijo esto, el chico se fue como alma que se lleva el diablo

-Hanabi! No puedes hacerme esto! Lo que haces no tiene nombre!

-no voy a permitir que nadie se acerque a lo que es mío, lo que es mío lo defiendo con uñas y sangre, y si es necesario desaparecer del mapa a la que te está echando ojitos lo haré! De eso no lo dudes-la chica se giró sobre sus talones y se fue de ahí con sus particular paso, ese de ondear el cabello mientras camina.

Naruto sintió miedo con lo último que dijo Hanabi...Hinata corría peligro, Hanabi le haría daño sin importar si era o no de su sangre, eso se lo había dicho claro… ¿ahora qué haría?

**Hasta aquí el capi de hoy! Quería hacerlo más largo, pero luego me puse a pensar, si de por sí es largo se me van a aburrir y luego no han de querer leer y luego no me enviaran sus preciosos reviews…era necesario que lo cortara, pero si quieren saber que más sigue, con un review se resuelve todo, porfa envíenme un review, he hecho este capítulo con todo mi esfuerzo y digo esfuerzo porque ya casi no tengo tiempo con esto de mi trabajo. Trabajo de ayudante en una escuela kínder…aunque eso no tiene nada que ver con mi carrera, pero es algo de dinero que no hace mal a nadie verdad? y les digo que trabajar con niños es todo un reto! Son muy inquietos, me sacan canas verdes, a veces me dan ganas de amarrarlos para que se queden quietos! Pero me denunciarían si hiciera eso. Me las tengo que chantar, si quiero ver billetes verdes en la quincena. Así que les pido de por favor que me dejen sus comentarios, para saber si les gustó o no el capitulo o sino para mandar cartas bombas a Hanabi, no la odien por ser así, yo soy la que hago que tenga esa actitud, es una buena chava…en otros fics**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Hinata-sama198****:**** estás en la Espol! Eso me ha sorprendido, seremos compañeras! ¿Qué carrera estudias? Muchísimas gracias por el review, sé que puedo contar con tu presencia en mis fics y eso me alegra.**

**eLisa : ****gracias por el comentario Elisa, que bueno que te gustó. Espero que no odies a Naruto por esto, tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia el fic, así que no faltes!**

**Namikaze Rock**** : ****hola Namikaze, gracias por el comentario, que bueno es tenerte comentando por aquí de verdad, espero que te guste el capitulo y si tienes alguna duda solo infórmamelo y yo veré como la resuelvo.**

**Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon****: ****muchas gracias por el comentario, me sube mucho los ánimos y eso me da la inspiración para continuar…¿quieres sasusaku? mmmm vere como meterlo en la historia, porque la verdad no tenía planeado sasusaku, pero lo hare si así lo deseas. Esperare ansiosa tu comentario no faltes!**

**gemmasif: ****oh nuevo lector o lectora! Bienvenido! Espero que estés a gusto aquí, muchas gracias por el comentario, que bueno que te gustó y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo.**

**Lady Kuroiko****: ****muchísimas gracias por el comentario, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y si algo de este no te gustó, no dudes en comunicármelo, espero ansiosa tu comentario.**

**naruhinaXD**** : ****sinceramente no tengo cara para agradecerte…me has enviado reviews creo que en casi todas mis historias, para decirme que actualice pronto y yo no he podido reenviártelos, trate de contactarte para pedirte disculpas por el retraso, lo siento de veras, ya creo que sabrás porque me tardeé tanto y espero de veras seguir contando con tu presencia aquí, prometo no perderme tanto tiempo, porque creo que saldré de vacaciones de la u, algo menos en mi lista. Pero en serio muchas gracias por comentar, esperaré ansiosa tu comentario.**

**mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que siguen mi fic y aunque no comenten, les quiero agradecer de antemano, tratare de tener lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo, deséenme suerte con esos diablillos para que así sea. disculpen las faltas ortográfica, si ven alguna me avisan para corregir ok**

**Que tengan un buen día!**


	7. dirás la verdad?

**Capítulo 7**

**Hinata Pov**

Miraba con ojos soñadores el séptimo asiento de la segunda columna…ahh mi amado me ha invitado a salir hoy…bueeno no específicamente salir pero iríamos juntos a la salida y eso para mí es un logro. Pero noto algo extraño a Naruto-kun, cada cinco minutos tiene su mirada puesta en el reloj… ¿a-acaso será que está impaciente por estar conmigo? respira Hinata no te emociones…pero y si es lo que pienso?… eso sería kawuaii! Estoy en el camino de ser su amor, bueno eso espero… Naruto-kun ahhhh vuelvo a mirarlo como boba.

La campana del receso me sacó del trance, estoy cien por ciento segura de que si esa bendita campana no hubiera sondado yo estaría todavía mirándolo, podía pasar toda una vida haciendo eso.

-Hinata ¿vienes?- me llama Sakura desde en la puerta

-si Sakura-chan ya voy-creo que mi voz salió algo torpe

-pues venga

Fuimos hacia el comedor, nos sentamos en la última mesa que por cierto era la más vieja y fea, cada cierto tiempo debíamos colocar debajo de las patas de la mesa pedazos de cartón, porque sino todo se venía abajo…que puedo decir esa es la parte negativa cuando no se es popular, pero no me importa, porque estoy con la gente que quiero, mi querido club.

-vaya al fin llegan!-dijo Kiba

-gomen Kiba pero Hinata estaba en sus momentos de ensoñación-dijo Sakura sentándose a lado de Tenten

-si ya me imagino, cuando se mete en uno es difícil sacarla-dijo Temari

-oigan! Por si no la han notado estoy aquí-dije haciendo pucheros, odiaba que me conocieran tan bien

-bueno ya ¿oye Sakura ya se lo has dicho a Hinata?-esta vez habló Tenten

-¿qué cosa?-pregunté perdida

-ah sí cierto gomen se me pasó-se froto la cabeza apenada

-si serás! Sabía que te olvidarías ¬¬ bueno ya que...-dio un largo suspiro y continuo- como sabrás hoy es el cumpleaños de Matsuri y como hoy falto a clases pensamos que…

-HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS?-no podía ser, yo nunca me olvido del cumpleaños de mis amigos, Matsuri me va a matar!

-¿no lo sabías?-preguntó Sakura desconcertada y algo asustada

-se me olvidó…T-T-tanto pensar en Naruto hace que me olvide de todo lo que me rodea y eso incluyen a las personas importantes.

-no le diremos que te olvidaste, porque si no se pone como loca, todos los chicos hemos pensado en celebrar su cumpleaños en la pista de patinaje ya que ese es su lugar preferido, ya tenemos todo arreglado y queremos que vayas, eso le alegrará.

-yo estee…-rayos! No puedo… hoy es el día especial…pero es mi amiga… kami que dilema ¿mi amiga o el chico de mis sueños?..Yo debo sacrificar aquello para ir con mi futuro esposo! El amor me llama-lo siento…es que tengo un compromiso importante después de clases y yo la verdad no puedo faltar.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? hoy es su cumpleaños es necesario que vayas, sabes que se molestará si no te ve ahí

-lo sé…ya veré como compensarla, pero yo en serio no debo faltar-baje la cabeza apenada

-¿no debes? ¿Acaso alguien te obliga?-preguntó inquiridoramente

-ehhh no…es que yo…

-es con el rubio ¿verdad?-preguntó de golpe

-NANI?-gritaron todos, algunos chicos se voltearon a vernos por semejante grito

Mierda! ¿Tan evidente soy con mi salida? ahora que excusa le doy a Sakura, sé que no me dejara en paz hasta que no se lo cuento todo…yo todavía no quiero decírselo, pues quiero que sea un secreto entre los dos ahhh un hermoso secreto de amantes.

-n-no… ¿por qué piensas eso?-estaba sudando frío y la tensión de mi cuerpo era palpable

-vamos Hinata no dejas de ver como idiota a ese rubio y en cambio el no deja de ver el reloj ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? yo soy muy intuitiva querida amiga.

-ya di la verdad-algo me decía que había algo oculto

-la verdad es que los vi juntos en el gran árbol :P

-¿en serio? ¿Estás saliendo con Naruto?-todos se me acercaron curiosos como si yo tuviera algún tipo de tesoro, yo me hacía cada vez más pequeña.

-n-no…yo no estoy saliendo con él…Sakura deja de decir esas cosas!

-os vi! Pero dime ¿tú que hacías con él? se supone que tiene novia y para ser específicos es tu hermana y tú sabes cómo es ella.

-pero si no vamos a hacer algo malo, solo vamos a ir juntos a la salida

-yata! Ya lo declaró-gritó eufórica Tenten

Demonios! No sé como consiguen que se me salga todo, debo tener más cuidado y en especial con Sakura debo estar un paso más adelante que ella.

-ya no lo puedes negar mas mi querida Hina-dijo feliz Sakura por el secreto que acababa de descubrir.

-pero si no es algo malo Sakura, yo no voy a tener una cita con Naruto-kun solo vamos a ir juntos-aunque si me gustaría que fuera una cita.

-pero eso lleva a algo ¿no crees?-odio cuando me habla en doble sentido

-Hinata no puedes verte con él!-dijo de pronto Kiba, todos lo quedaron viendo sorprendido, pues Kiba casi nunca me llamaba por mi nombre al menos de que sea algo importante.

-¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa Kiba-kun?-pregunté algo preocupada por el comportamiento de mi amigo.

-no es seguro-solo dijo eso y volvió a su puesto como si nada, a todos se nos salió una pequeña gota ¿dar alarma para que no continúe? Realmente Kiba es desesperante.

¿Qué quieres decir con que no es seguro?-dijo Temari

- …solo te aconsejo Hinata que hoy ni nunca te veas con Naruto-eso me descolocó ¿por qué mi mejor amigo me prohibía salir con Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué me hacia eso?

-y tú quién eres para decirle a Hinata lo que tiene que hacer o no

-p-porque…algo malo le pasará a Hinata si se le acerca a Naruto -terminó de decir con algo de dificultad.

-pero…Kiba dime por qué?-casi le supliqué, Kiba no quería decirlo podía notar que algo se lo impedía.

-Hinata…tu sabes que eres mi amiga y te estimo un montón y es por eso que te digo aquello, debes alejarte de Naruto…es por tu bien.

-por mi bien?-¿qué era lo que decía Kiba? ¿Por mi bien? ¿Acaso mi bien es estar lejos de Naruto? De ninguna manera! Sería lo contrario, el hace que mi existencia valga la pena- Kiba cómo puedes decir esto aún sabiendo de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto-kun.

-es por eso mismo que debes mantenerte alejada…Hinata escúchame por favor… hoy hanabi me dio la orden de mantener vigilado a Naruto, no sé qué razones le habrá dado Naruto para tenerla con desconfianza, hanabi dejó bien claro que no quería que ninguna chica se le acercara y eso te incluye también a ti-

-¿qué hanabi dijo eso?-mi corazón se paralizó cuando escuché eso…acaso hanabi nos vio? Pero si no estábamos haciendo algo malo pero…acaso ¿habrá visto que intenté besarlo? Si era así entonces hanabi me haría la vida imposible mucho más de lo que me la hace ahora, no podría si quiera mirar a Naruto porque hanabi rápido estaría ahí para vigilarlo… ¿por qué hay tantas barreras que nos separan? Cuando por fin pudimos hablar más de dos palabra esto pasa. Quería llorar al parecer el destino no quería que estuviéramos juntos…pero si yo lo amo tanto! Yo no me voy a rendir por eso, hanabi me ha quitado muchas cosas queridas y nunca le he reprochado algo…pero esto es el colmo se está metiendo con mi Naruto-kun! Lo tiene como su perro y no es justo, el tiene derecho a elegir no que elijan por él, hanabi no le hará a Naruto lo que me hace a mí…no lo permitiré! Lucharé por ti Naruto-kun!

Me levanté decidida de la mesa, mis ojos debían arder de furia, esta vez hanabi se metió con lo más valioso para mí…no se lo perdonaré…yo me ganaré a Naruto-kun, lo he decidido… hanabi no merece estar con Naruto-kun.

-e-espera Hinata-Kiba trató de detenerme agarrando mi brazo, pero me zafé de su agarre con facilidad- acaso no tienes miedo? Hinata lo digo por tu bien, yo se que lo amas…pero hanabi se interpone entre los dos y es mejor que te hagas a un lado antes de que salgas lastimada.

-lo sé Kiba…pero como tú lo dijiste yo lo amo y no pienso dejarlo solo en esto, hanabi debe aprender de una buena vez que ella no manda en las vidas de las personas…yo voy a correr este riesgo…si no me quieres apoyar está bien, lo entiendo es tu "deber" vigilar a Naruto-kun.

-Hinata…-bajó la mirada, me sentí triste cuando hizo eso, Kiba no me apoyaría…no se lo reprocho porque sé que no es su culpa, toda la culpa la tiene hanabi. Decidí irme, pero Kiba me retuvo con la mano- Hinata…yo te apoyo- la alegría invadió mi cuerpo en ese momento, me giré y abracé con todas mis fuerzas a Kiba…realmente es un gran amigo.

-gracias gracias-repetía feliz, Kiba solo correspondía el abrazo-de verdad muchas gracias

-solo te pido que tengas cuidado copo…-se separó un poco de mi y continuó hablando-yo te ayudaré para que te veas con Naruto, pero eso sí deben ser discretos ¿entendiste?- asentí en forma de respuesta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases por fin terminaron y eso significaba que pronto me vería con Naruto-kun estoy tan feliz Que quiero gritárselo a todo el mundo! Pero le prometí a Kiba que seriamos discretos. Estaba guardando mis libros en el casillero cuando vi llegar a Sakura, se arrimó en la puerta del casillero y me miró de forma curiosa…no tenía ni idea de lo que se traía en manos.

-todavía me sorprende que ustedes se estén acercando cuando hace poco menos de una semana Naruto no te tiraba piola, no te has puesto a pensar en eso Hinata ¿no crees que haya algo oculto?-clavo su mirada en mí, su rostro reflejaba seriedad como si quisiera descubrir algo que no sabe pero que existe.

-¿de qué hablas Sakura-chan? ¿Acaso piensas que Naruto-kun me hará algo malo?- no quiero creerle, se que en parte es cierto lo que dice porque Naruto nunca ha sabido de mi existencia y eso resulta raro que ahora me tome más en cuenta…pero sé que eso es imposible, mi Naruto-kun jamás me haría daño, quizás no lo conozca tan bien…pero con el poco contacto que he tenido con él me he dado cuenta que sería incapaz de hacerme algo malo.

-solo digo lo que pienso Hinata, no es que quiera preocuparte…pero hay algo escondido en todo esto, espero que solo sean suposiciones mías…bueno será mejor que me vaya se me hace tarde te dejo- se despidió con un gesto de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de llegar afuera se volteo hacia mí- cuídate Hinata-dijo y finalmente se marchó dejándome con cierta duda que decidí desechar, pues yo confiaba plenamente en mi Naruto-kun y además no permitiría que algo así me arruine el día…pues quizás solo eran suposiciones suyas.

**Fin de Hinata Pov**

**Naruto Pov**

Ya estoy en la puerta secundaria de colegio, han pasado como veinte minutos de que todos salieron de clases, ya casi no hay alguien por los alrededores, eso me da cierta ventaja, pero me asusta que el chico que asignó hanabi para vigilarme se encuentre por aquí, si me ve con Hinata se armaría la grande, la verdad no me importa salir perjudicado con todo esto…pero yo no quiero que Hinata salga mal en este asunto, ella no tiene la culpa de que yo sea un perro desgraciado y la esté usando para subir mis calificaciones…quizás deba desistir del todo con el plan, ella no se lo merece es tan buena, hasta accedió a hacerme el almuerzo todos los días, nunca nadie me ha ofrecido tal cosa, siempre me he tenido que valer por mí mismo.

-h-hola N-Naruto-kun-escuche su temblorosa voz por detrás, me giré y le sonreí amable, su cara está toda roja como siempre cuando la miro.

-hola Hinata, pensé que no vendrías pero me alegro que así sea

-g-gomen…pero s-se me h-hizo tarde c-con la limp-pieza

-¿te tocó otra vez?-pregunté sorprendido, pues tengo entendido, que los alumnos se turnan para hacer la limpieza y pues Hinata con esta era la tercera vez que lo hacía en la semana.

-hai…es q-que…izumi-chan m-me lo pidió de f-favor

-oh…y por qué no lo hizo ella?-pregunté algo extrañado

-es…que e-estaba u-un p-poco e-enferma- fue ahí donde cogí en alto la mentira, pues hace unos cuantos minutos vi a esa chica izumi dándose besos con su enamorado, no sé por qué pero eso me dio algo de coraje, pues Hinata es una buena chica y no se merece que la engañen así de feo…bueno no es algo diferente a lo que estoy haciendo- Hinata a veces es necesario decir que no

-ah? P-pero…yo

-si siempre dices sí, todo el mundo se aprovechará de ti, intenta decir más a menudo no

-está bien-me sonrió de forma cálida, que en conjunto con sus mejillas sonrosadas daban una hermosa imagen, no sé por qué le dicen fea, si viéndola bien podría decir que es muy atractiva, no tanto como mi hermosa hanabi pero más que las demás chicas que he conocido.

-¿nos vamos?-alargué el brazo para que lo tomara, Por un breve segundo ella pareció dudar, pero de forma lenta tomo mi mano y asintió en señal de respuesta

-no te gustaría ir a otro lugar antes de ir a tu casa?

-a-a d-donde?-preguntó toda roja y con un ligero temblor en la mano que yo fácilmente pude percibir al tenerla agarrada, sí que es tímida.

-pues hoy es el último día en que estará la feria de Setsubun- tenía que hacerle notar desde ya que me interesaba en ella y que más que una especie de salida para hacérselo saber.

-d-demo…y h-hanabi Naruto-kun?-me puse tenso cuando escuché su nombre, no sé si lo habrá notado, mierda no pensé que me saliera con eso! … es cierto aquello era muy raro, yo estoy con hanabi y que invite a salir a Hinata que es su hermana de verdad se veía muy mal, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quiero ir muy rápido pero mis calificaciones son un asco, el plan no puede retrasarse más- no hablemos de ella…por lo menos no ahora, te diré todo lo que quieras cuando estemos en la feria ¿ok?

-e-entiendo Naruto-kun-dijo tímidamente y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la feria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En camino a la feria tuve que tomar ciertos atajos para que nadie nos viera, pues no había visto a ese chico durante todo el trayecto y eso en cierta forma me asustaba, cada cierto tiempo revisaba los alrededores para ver si me encontraba con alguien conocido, por suerte no hubo nadie que siguiera nuestros pasos, espero que Hinata no noté que la he estado ocultando, creo que eso no le agradaría en lo absoluto, pero si es que las cosas salen como las he planeado no me queda de otra que ocultarla, pues no quiero que hanabi se entere.

Llegamos a la feria y estaba atiborrada de gente como era de esperarse en el último día, la mayoría eran parejas de universitarios que recién salían de sus clases, el ambiente era romántico y muy festivo por así decirlo, todo un contraste conmigo, pues no estaba muy animado que digamos, lo hubiera disfrutado mucho si hanabi hubiera estado conmigo, pero tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte y no creo que me hable hasta después de dos días como siempre pasa. Pero tengo que animarme por Hinata aunque tenga que fingir.

-¿te gusta Hinata?- pregunté amable

-eh? S-si…me g-gusta mucho

-¿a qué juegos te quieres subir?

-p-pues…-vi que su mirada se posó con cierto interés en el túnel del amor, sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi columna, no debíamos entrar allí, el lugar era óptimo para besarse y todo eso y específicamente _eso _era lo que no quería que sucediera. Así que mejor decidí escoger el juego.

-ya sé! Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna, me han dicho que hay una vista espectacular desde allí-sin darle tiempo a replicar le agarré de la mano y nos dirigimos hacia la rueda.

No tuvimos que hacer mucha fila, pues ese no era el principal atractivo de la feria, la mayoría de la gente se dirigía hacia lo alto de la colina para admirar los juegos artificiales que por tradición se hace para dar por terminada la feria de Setsubun. Una vez subidos pudimos admirar todo el paisaje, de verdad era hermoso para que negarlo, giré mi rostro para ver a Hinata, se la notaba algo apagada…quise creer que era por otra cosa y no por el hecho de haberle negado la entrada al túnel del amor, aunque no supiera que hice aquello…

-n-naruto-kun…- su voz salió trémula

-dime

-…q-que pasó….con h-hanabi?-hubiera deseado que me preguntara otra cosa, hasta había rogado de que se olvidara de aquello, aún no quería inventarle la historia absurda de que me enamoré de ella de la noche a la mañana.

-…yo…la verdad no sé qué decirte-por primera vez pude ser sincero con ella

-por qué e-estás conmigo en l-la feria en l-lugar de e-estar c-con tu n-novia…acaso se pelaron?

-algo así-contesté desganado

-…d-descuida…sé que t-todo se arreglará e-entre ustedes-dijo con la cabeza gacha

-no lo creo Hinata…-no sabía cómo continuar, me sentía pésimo, yo no quería mentirle pero tenía que tomar valor para dar el siguiente paso-…las cosas entre los dos no van tan bien- alzaste la mirada hacia mí sorprendida, ya tenía toda tu atención- ya no es lo mismo Hinata…siento que algo cambió entre nosotros, cada día discutimos más, ya no nos entendemos- que actuación más absurda le estoy dando, me siento como un idiota-…yo ya siento que perdí todo el amor que sentía por ella-

-n-naruto-kun-solo te limitaste a decir

-es cierto Hinata…yo ya no el amo-otra gran mentira-…siento que mi corazón lo ocupa otra persona…pero no sé como decírselo, no quiero lastimarla diciéndole que ya no siento nada…pero tampoco aguanto estar lejos de esa persona…yo la amo demasiado…dime Hinata qué decisión tomarías tú?-ahora fijé mi mirada en la tuya, como si estuviera esperando a que me aconsejaras.

-p-pues…si t-tu a-amas mucho a e-esa persona…d-deberías hacer t-todo lo posible por estar a s-su l-lado…y si es p-por tu novia s-si ella d-de verdad te a-ama p-pues entenderá…e-espero…que esa persona que amas…te haga feliz n-naruto-kun- vi como tus opalinos ojos se nublaron, querías llorar...no no yo no quiero que llores, no debes llorar por una porquería como yo, ella no se lo merece me lo repetía constantemente…si seguía con esta lucha en mi mente jamás lo lograría, tenía que ser frío.

-…que pasa si te digo…que esa persona que amo…es justamente la que tengo a mi lado en estos momentos- soy una basura merezco morir en este mismo instante e irme al infierno

No sabía lo que sentías en ese momento, traté de leer en tus ojos, podía ver una mezcla de sentimientos, desde sorpresa, confusión, felicidad ¿amor? ¿En qué me estoy metiendo?

-…e-es eso cierto?-preguntaste esperanzada, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en tu boca, estabas esperando a que te afirmara lo que había dicho.

-si…Hinata…yo te amo

-p-pero ¿desde cuándo?-pude ver la duda en tus ojos, hasta yo dudaría con lo que te dije, pues es incoherente decirte que te amo cuando recién hace una semana me enteré que existías.

-s-se que nunca te he dado motivos para que creas que te amo…pues siempre pasabas desapercibida para mí…quizás pienses que es algún juego o algo…pero la primera vez que pude conocerte, déjame decirte que desde ahí mi corazón se prendó al tuyo…yo te amo Hinata aunque lo dudes- mentiras solo mentiras, como odio esa palabra…soy un vil gusano, siento asco de mí mismo, ni si quiera me atrevo a mirarla, pues se que con solo mirarla le dejaría ver mi mentira así de fácil…pues en mis ojos no hay amor para ella…yo de verdad no la amo.

-y-yo…n-no d-dudo de ti naruto-kun…yo s-se que n-naruto-kun j-jamás me mentiría…e-eso lo sé…porque…y-yo…también lo a-amo…

Sentí unas tremendas ganas de vomitar en ese momento, tuve que llevar mis manos a la boca para que no se me saliera, la presión era demasiada… ¿enamorada de mí? Esto no podía ser cierto…iba a romperle el corazón.

-n-naruto-kun! Estás bien?-te me acercaste preocupada, yo me alejé un poco de ti, no sé qué expresión puse pues te me quedaste viendo con algo de miedo, no quería que me tocaras ¿enamorada de mi?…Dios ¿en qué me estaba metiendo?

-n-naruto-kun… ¿te arrepiente d-de lo que d-dijiste?-dijiste con tristeza

-s-si…es d-decir No No por supuesto que no…solo es que la altura me dio un poco de mareo, eso es todo jeje-trate de sonreírte, cualquiera pudo haber notado que la risa era totalmente falsa.

-entonces me amas!-dijiste con gran brillo en tus ojos, yo solo afirme con la cabeza, por algún motivo las palabras no salían. Te lanzaste a mi cuello y me abrazaste con gran fuerza, pude notar que estabas llorando, pues tus lágrimas mojaron mi cuello.

-estoy tan f-feliz- seguías prendada a mí, de un momento a otro levantaste la cabeza y te me quedaste viendo con expresión soñadora, tu rostro se acercaba poco a poco al mío…yo ya sabía lo que venía y lo que querías, pero yo sinceramente aún no estaba listo…yo no podía hacerle esto a hanabi ni tampoco podía hacértelo a ti. Así que giré mi cabeza en un rápido movimiento y para que no sospecharas la situé en tu hombro y te estreché entre mis brazos con más fuerza.

-y-yo también…Hinata…e-estoy tan feliz-dije falsamente mientras sobaba su espalda

Era cierto que debía avanzar con el plan, pero tampoco me quería acelerar, sé que me tendré que acostumbrar a su cercanía y…vencer ese miedo de besarla…

Hinata…espero que algún día me perdones esto

**Fin de naruto Pov**

**Hinata Pov **

Iba caminando con inmensa felicidad por los pasillos, ni si quiera las quejas de mi padre por haber llegado tarde anoche, me amargaron el día…estaba realmente feliz…ayer naruto-kun me dijo que me amaba…yo pensé que no tenía oportunidad con él pues cuán equivocada estaba…

Abrí mi casillero para sacar algunos libros, pero al hacerlo vi un pequeño papel doblado en tres partes ¿de quién era? Me pregunté en ese momento, pues era algo inusual encontrar ese tipo de cosas en mi casillero. Para matar mi duda, me dispuse a abrirlo y lo que encontré me lleno de completa dicha…era una nota de mi amado naruto-kun!

_Querida Hinata…_

_Solo quería decirte lo especial que eres para mí _

_Y lo tan feliz que me has hecho al corresponder con mis sentimientos_

_Quería pedirte disculpas por no decirte algo mejor después de confesarte mi amor_

_Tenía muchas cosas en qué pensar, estaba realmente feliz _

_Con todo lo que paso anoche, que simplemente me quedé sin palabras_

_Espero que lo entiendas, no tengo dudas con respecto a lo que siento_

_Sé que te amo y trataré de estar siempre contigo_

_Te quiere mucho: naruto_

_Psdt: nos vemos a la salida en el mismo lugar de ayer_

Naruto-kun…me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo…como te amo!

**Fin de Hinata Pov**

**Y bien que les pareció? Ok ok sé que me demoré siglos en actualizar, lamento mucho eso, no fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto, nadie se merece lo que les he hecho.**

**Pero les pido que me entiendan…he tenido problemas en la u, el trabajo y ciertos problemas personales muy graves, pues ahora estoy teniendo problemas de identidad y eso afecta a muchos de los que me rodean…se que quizás no entiendan, pero en serio necesito ayuda con este problema, sé que no es yahoo ni consultorio para estar diciéndoles mis problemas personales, pero es que no sé a quién más recurrir…les agradecería en gran manera que me envíen sus reviews, eso me levantaría muchos los ánimos que están por los suelos…muchas gracias por la espera.**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Lady Kuroiko****, ****hinata-sama198****, ****eLisa ****, ****Namikaze Rock****, ****Irasue Zira****, ****naruhinaXD****, ****linkz-hyuga****, ****Riuhmy****, ****Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon**

******Espero no haberlos decepcionado con el capítulo**


	8. un beso

… _suspiros_

"" _pensamientos_

**Capítulo 8**

La multitud en coro grita con desenfreno el nombre de su Súper estrella: Naruto Uzumaki.

Al ver como el balón encesta de manera perfecta desde la línea de triple ganándose así tres puntos importantísimos para el equipo, que ahora ganaba con diferencia de cuatro puntos. Y no era para menos con el equipo que habían logrado formar estos años, aunque fue difícil conseguir la alineación "perfecta" el esfuerzo estaba dando resultados en ese partido, si conseguían mantenerse así durante los tres minutos restantes estarían en las nacionales, algo histórico para la escuela que desde hace 20 años no clasificaba.

El gimnasio estaba a reventar, en su mayoría eran chicos (como siempre) los que llenaban las gradas, pero los pequeños grupos de mujeres que no eran precisamente aficionadas al deporte pero si aficionadas a los jugadores se hacían sentir como si fueran mayoría, gritaban y cantaban como locas al ver a su jugador favorito hacer alguna acción y reclamaban en conjunto si les pitaban alguna falta así sea que fuera justa. Como consecuencia incomodando a los que sí eran verdaderos conocedores del deporta y preferían ver el partido con ojo crítico y mucho más serenos.

Aunque ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás, si en cuestión de regar babas se trataba, ellos salían vencedores cada tiempo que salía el equipo de porristas a animar al equipo, conformado por las chicas más bellas del colegio y si a eso se le sumaba la cortísima falda y los movimientos y bailes que ejecutaban…pobres hormonas, era una suerte que no fuera como el tenis y solo salieran por tres minutos en los dos tiempos del partido, porque si no en el gimnasio se haría un diluvio.

El gimnasio quedó en absoluto silencio y esto era porque las "divinas" habían hecho su "maravillosa híper fantabulística entrada" (ok aclaro que NO me gusta patito feo y que también NUNCA he visto un solo capítulo de esa novela y solo he oído hablar de ella y de que hay dos grupos ahí, y bueno me gustó el término "divinas"…porque las populares ¬¬ la verdad muy chafa. Aclaro SOLO por si las moscas).

-muy bien chicas!- habló la líder- a deslumbrar a todos con lo que ensayamos!- lanzó la porra por lo alto y realizó su ya conocida pose estilo Paris Hilton que enamoraba a todo el cuerpo estudiantil masculino. Esa de poner sus manos en la cintura, flexionar las piernas un poco para adelante, para que todos admiren sus estilizadas y sedosas piernas, eso le daba una actitud provocadora y dominante en conjunto con su mirada altiva y como diciendo solo con esa mirada a todo el grupo femenino ahí presente, su emblemática frase de entrada "mírenme y muéranse de envidia sosas" provocando la rabia y la porque no decir la envidia de todas al ver como casi todo el equipo de básquet (el local y el visitante) se detenía solo y exclusivamente para verlas.

-siii Hanabi-sama- le siguieron las demás con la misma emoción.

Ese era el poder que tenía Hanabi en Konoha, tenía la admiración, el respeto y el miedo de todos, nadie podía negarse a lo que ella pidiese, si ella decidía algo, todos tenía que estar de acuerdo con esa decisión sí o sí. En pocas palabras ella era la Reina.

Oculta debajo de las gradas y como única compañía los chicles pegados en estas, Hinata estaba en su mundo aparte, ella ni se había dado cuenta de que "las divinas" habían hecho su aparición, ella solo veía con corazones en los ojos (literalmente) el número cinco en la espalda de su amado. Es que cuando Naruto jugaba hinata no tenía ojos para nadie más.

-Naruto-kun ahh- dio su millonésimo suspiro del día- espero que ganes para que así puedas cumplir tu sueño de ir a las nacionales- dijo con profundo deseo y admiración.

Hinata había seguido punto a punto la evolución de Naruto como jugador, todavía recordaba al pequeño rubio de doce que luchaba por un puesto en el equipo, al que consideraban como malo para el deporte y muy indisciplinado, porque sí a Naruto no le gustaba acatar las órdenes del entrenador, ella sabia cuanto sufría cuando lo ponían a entrenar pases simples con los niños de primaria.

Sintió sus victorias, sus derrotas, sus fallas, su progreso como si fuera ella la que lo estuviera viviendo, ella creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hacía. Porque Naruto no siempre fue el buen jugador que ahora todos admiraban, ella lo sabía muy bien, era terco, no admitía sus errores y sus fallas, al principio se desempeñaba como jugador solitario, él quería ser la estrella y se echaba toda la carga encima… tuvo que aprender a jugar en equipo por las malas.

También recordaba con dolor el día en que vio por primera vez llorar a Naruto, cuando fueron eliminados en la primera fase del campeonato estudiantil. Ese día ella también lloró con él aunque no lo supiera, cuanto hubiera deseado consolarlo y decirle que ella lo apoyaría siempre...que siempre sería su fiel seguidora, pero lo único decente que pudo hacer, fue regalarle una manilla de varios colores que decía: "esperanza para Naruto ATT: tu fiel admiradora". Se demoró una semana en hacerla, pues quería que fuera especial, pero eso no fue nada comparado cuando tuvo que entregársela, fue todo un trámite…aunque no pudo dárselo personalmente, pues la dejó en la banqueta que estaba al frente de su casillero en los vestidores de los chicos cuando él se había ido a duchar. Pudo ver su reacción a escondidas y se sintió más que satisfecha cuando dijo que la usaría por siempre y si lo había cumplido.

Observó cariñosamente la mano izquierda de Naruto donde reposaba la mencionada manilla y también observó su propia mano donde estaba una similar solo que esta decía: "Hinata" como una contestación a la primera pulsera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Adrenalina total era lo que sentían en ese momento, todos podían ver en la mirada de su capitán el único objetivo: ganar! Aunque estuvieran agotados físicamente ellos seguirían dando lucha hasta el final. El reloj decía que faltaban menos de un minuto, no podían descuidarse aunque tuvieran ventaja, porque por muy ventaja que fuera esta era ligera, en cualquier momento podrían igualarlos e incluso ganarles si se confiaban demasiado. Este último pensamiento le aterraba en gran manera al rubio, su sueño era ir a la nacional y este era su último año y como sea debía ganar.

Grandes capas de sudor caían de su frente, la presión había funcionado y ahora se encontraba cerca del área de triples, pero había un problema se hallaba rodeado si lanzaba el esférico alguien del equipo contrario podría tomar el rebote y disminuirían su ligera ventaja. Aún con el balón en movimiento en sus manos observaba con sumo rigor la posición de sus compañeros, buscando la posición ideal del pase, después de algunos segundos de extrema presión pues el tiempo se acababa, pudo ver a su gran amigo, el alero del equipo: sasuke Uchiha cerca del arco, listo para la acción como si supiera lo que su capitán tenía en mente. Con un perfecto movimiento lanzó el balón a la altura del arco y como si estuvieran coordinados sasuke atrapó el balón en el aire, los segundos pasaban cada vez más rápido ahora todos veían con emoción contenida al número tres, los de konoha apretaban los dedos para que entrara el esférico mientras que los del equipo contrario hacían lo mismo pero con un deseo diferente, que ese balón no entrara, porque sería muy humillante si vencieran a los vicecampiones del campeonato nacional del año pasado con una diferencia de cinco puntos un equipo que no valía nada ante los ojos de todos.

Sasuke tuvo que impulsarse más de la cuenta ya que también se encontraba rodeado, acomodó el balón en su mano y para alegría de los locales anotó un perfecto _alley oop_ justo en el segundo en que se daba por terminado el partido.

La emoción estalló en el gimnasio, gritos de júbilo se escuchaba por doquier…konoha había clasificado después de 20 años a las nacionales era de celebrarse con gran algarabía!

-lo hicimos!- el grito del capitán hizo que todos se abalanzaran en un abrazo caluroso

Hinata debido a la emoción salió de su escondite y se les unió al grupo de chicas que gritaban como locas, estaba feliz porque su amado había conseguido lo que tanto había peleado, tenía tantas ganas de ir allá y besarlo en forma de felicitación…pero le daba mucha pena porque Naruto se encontraba rodeado de mucha gente…y bueno aunque fueran "novios" desde hace dos semanas todavía le daba penita que alguien se enterara…y era en serio porque absolutamente nadie sabía que eran "novios", ella si quería hacerlo público pero la vergüenza no por él sino por ella, ganaba todas las batallas, además de que temía por su hermana. Así que solo se limitaba a observarlo desde lejos luego lo felicitaría personalmente.

-Hinata!- dijo alguien entre el bullicio, la aludida cesó su ridículo espectáculo para prestar atención a la persona que la había llamado.

-sakura-chan qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañada al verla ahí, ella sabía lo mucho que detestaba ese deporte

-te hemos estado buscando desde hace mucho hasta pensamos que te habías ido a casa.

-gomen pero es que estaba viendo el partido de Naruto-kun- contestó enamoradísima la morocha

-ahhh y dale con ese tipo- dijo hastiada la pelirosa ¿es que acaso no había otra cosa en que pensar?

- yaa bueno ¿para qué me buscabas sakura-chan?- decidió cortar por lo sano

-hoy es el concurso de matemáticas con el colegio sunakagure y comienza en tres minutos, Temari está como loca porque no vienes.

-es cierto se me había olvidado por completo…gomen sakura-chan

-ya que- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia- será mejor que nos demos prisa o sino no descalificarán.

-sí- asintió obediente encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida.

En definitiva lo tendría que felicitar después.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Naruto mi amor lo hiciste!-se escuchó la voz chillona de Hanabi, quien tomó desprevenido al rubio abrazándole de forma melosa y posesiva del cuello- sabía que lo lograrías por algo eres el novio de la mejor- besó repetidamente la mejilla dejando marcas de lápiz labial.

-ehhh…si si Hanabi- decía mientras la apartaba suavemente y observaba de forma disimulada los alrededores, Hinata le había dicho que vendría a apoyarlo y si lo veía de esa forma nada decorosa con Hanabi, se le armaría una grande aunque desconocía si hinata era celosa.

-¿por qué me apartas?- a Hanabi pareció no gustarle la actitud de su novio, pues todos habían visto como se la había quitado de encima y eso traería mucho de qué hablar- acaso una de tus amantes nos está viendo?- caso cerrado Hanabi era una celosa compulsiva con todas las letras.

-ahh no no es eso _"espero que no" _solo que me duele un poco el tobillo y es por eso que te he apartado- y era cierto, se había lastimado el tobillo en una de las jugadas-…por qué siempre tienes que meter a terceros Hanabi? Si medio volteo ya piensas que te estoy poniendo los cuernos- esos celos realmente le estaban hartando, Hanabi se le estaba haciendo insoportable.

-es que siento que me ocultas algo Naruto- lo miró casi con rabia- así que ten mucho cuidado con venirme con una de esas cosas.

-sabes qué? Mejor me voy a las duchas- estaba cansado de tener esas luchas con su conciencia, así que por esta vez decidió no obedecer a la voz de alarma que siempre estaba presente en su mente.

-como quieras pero vete enterando que esta conversación no termina aquí, porque voy a descubrir con quien mismo es que me eres infiel- seguía Hanabi con su palabrerío ignorando el hecho de que su novio ya no le estaba escuchando porque ya había salido del gimnasio. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba hablando sola y de que casi la mitad de los estudiantes la veían de forma rara estalló en furia y se fue iracunda de allí… ese Naruto se las pagaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya no había nadie por los alrededores, desde hace una hora que las clase habían culminado, pero Naruto aún seguía en las canchas de básquet, tirando la pelota por tirar sin encestar alguna, prefería estar haciendo eso que irse de paseo con Hanabi y sus amigas, nunca le gusto salir con ellas, pues lo único que hacían eran hablar de moda, de chicos y eso a él le aburría en extremo. Tenía tanto que pensar y decidir, algo desde hace días rondaba en su cabeza, pero ni sabía lo que significaba así que solo decidió irse por lo fácil: ignorar a lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado al gimnasio.

-Naruto-kun- escuchó aquella vocecita que a estas alturas era tan conocida por él, volteo para quedar enfrente de aquella persona que había interrumpido su "entrenamiento" sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro.

-ey que haces aquí a estas horas?- dijo aún sin apartar la sonrisa de los labios.

-Naruto-kun!- sin previo aviso se le abalanzó al rubio haciéndole caer al piso, hinata vio apenada a su novio en el suelo, es que no podía evitar la emoción de verlo, desde hace tres días que no había tenido contacto con él por motivo del campeonato, sabía que no debía molestarlo para que se pudiera concentrar mejor, pero esos tres días había sido un verdadero martirio- gomen Naruto-kun…yo en serio no- pero no pudo continuar porque una sonora carcajada la interrumpió.

- jajaja eres todo un caso hinata, no sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza- aunque no fuera precisamente alto, pues solo media 1, 75 muy bajo para un basquetbolista, de hecho el más bajo del equipo, si tenía fuerza pero esta vez hinata le pudo vencer con creces (bien le hubiera puesto una estatura de 1,80 pero se me hizo más kawuaii ^-^ esa estatura además de que solo tiene 16 –casi 17- está en pleno crecimiento chicos entiendan)

-gomen- hinata enrojecía con cada segundo que pasaba

-ya deja de disculparte- Naruto se levantó del suelo y le tendió la mano para que también se parase - y bien que es lo que haces aquí hinata ya hace una hora que se acabaron las clases…acaso te tocó limpiar otra vez?- hinata solo negaba con la cabeza feliz

-solo quería felicitarte- lo abrazó por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su pecho

-ehhh…-Naruto solo atinó a corresponder el abrazo, mientras se rascaba de forma nerviosa el tabique de la nariz, sería mentiroso si dijera que no le incomodaban esos abrazos, pues si lo seguían haciendo, no estaba muy a acostumbrado a que lo abracen pues Hanabi solo lo abrazaba cuando ganaba algún partido y a veces ni lo hacía.

-te quiero mucho- hinata alzó el rostro brindándole una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver los metales en su boca, seguía abrazada a su cintura, mientras él tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella, aunque no podía decir si era la cintura o era la cadera, pues Hinata estaba atiborrada de ropa, que solo podía sentir el túmulo que llevaba encima, podía jurar que llevaba entre tres a cuatro abrigos. Siempre se preguntaba qué era lo que tanto escondía.

-ehhh…bueno creo que es un poco tarde y debemos irnos- Aún no podía hallar respuesta a esa frase que tantas veces se lo decía, sabía que le sonaría falso hasta a ella si es que se lo decía alguna vez.

-está bien- Hinata se separó de su novio dolida, ella siempre le decía te amo o te quiero pero él no, desde el día en que se le declaró jamás le volvió a decir aquellas palabras que tanto ansiaba volver a escuchar y aunque sonara lamentable tampoco habían tenido su primer beso, Naruto siempre la esquivaba cuando ella tenía las intenciones de darle un pequeño besito en el contorno de los labios, por último le daba besos rápidos en la mejilla y se despedía…al principio pensó que actuaba así porque estaba nervioso, pero ahora algunas dudas afloraban en su mente.

- hinata estás bien?-preguntó con voz apagada, como le hubiera encantado responderle pero aún no tenía la suficiente cara dura para hacerlo, ni mucho menos para besarla. Intentó cogerle de la mano pero hinata se deshizo abruptamente.

-h-hinata?

-descuida Naruto-kun…yo puedo irme sola- aunque intentó sonreír, la sonrisa le había salido forzada y Naruto pudo notarlo.

- no claro que no! Yo bien puedo acompañarte hinata, así que ya déjate de cosas- esta vez sí pudo sostener firme su mano, pero antes de si quiera dar un paso hinata lo detuvo.

-Naruto…tu me amas?

Se quedó de piedra con esa pregunta tan…directa, si no tenía respuesta para el te quiero ¿cómo rayos iba a poder contestar eso? En esas dos semanas le había cogido cariño, pero como si fuese su amiga no como algo romántico y siendo sincero no veía que sus sentimientos caminaban hacia algo más, tenía tres opciones: aprendía a ser un buen mentiroso, tratar de amarla a la fuerza o tirar por la borda todo el plan…tenía que consultarlo con sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- a ver si entiendo…estás diciéndome que llevas como dos semanas de "novios" y aún no le has dado ni un piquito?- el azabache esperaba a que su amigo le contestara. Es que se le hacía imposible creer tal cosa, porque para él besar era la cosa más fácil del mundo.

-sí ok sí, no la he besado ni tampoco le he dicho que la quiero o la amo…sasuke no puedo hacerlo siento que si lo hago la destruiré más

-pero así estás tirando todo el plan a la borda! Entiendo eso de no decirle que la quieres…pero no besarla ¡por kami hasta sai que es medio afeminado puede hacerlo! y ¿tú no? ¡¿En verdad eres hombre?

-lo intento…juro que he intentado besarla, pero al último momento termino besándola en la mejilla…es más difícil de lo que crees.

-es por los frenos verdad?

-de qué hablas? –se atrevió a preguntar más confuso que antes

-te da asco besarla porque lleva frenos, bueno en ese caso es entendible hasta mi me daría asco duhh-hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

-eres un imbécil! Ni si quiera lo había pensado- a él no le daba asco, bueno reconocía que sería extraño besarla con esos aparatos en la boca, pero asco…absolutamente no sentía- hablo de que se me hace difícil porque cuando quiero hacerlo pienso que estoy siendo infiel y me acuerdo de las palabras de Hanabi, ella dijo bien claro que le haría la vida imposible a la cualquier chica que estuviera conmigo y tengo miedo que se la tome con hinata, porque ella es inocente.

-ah por favor! ¿Solo es eso? Yo pensé que era algo más complicado, pues simple nadie tiene porque enterarse, mira tú solo bésala para que se ponga feliz y coopere bien contigo, porque en serio con tu actitud estás haciendo que esa chica sospeche…dime por lo menos le envías detalles?

-todos los días…pero no se me da bien escribir cartitas de amor

-entonces tendremos que recurrir a la ayuda de sai

-eh?

-sí que él se encargue de las cartitas y todas esas cursilerías que le gustan a las mujeres, tu concéntrate en por lo menos darle un beso…y si es por la infidelidad imagina que es Hanabi con lentes, frenos y kilos de ropa de ancianita…tú me has dicho que se parecen cierto? Ya pues ahí la tienes más fácil.

-no es lo mismo…sasuke y si mejor lo dejamos así?

-estás loco? Ya clasificamos a las nacionales…Naruto es vuestro último año de lograr lo inimaginable no puedes echarlo a perder por tus miedos!

-no funciona sasuke…este plan no está funcionando.

-como que no? Tus notas han mejorado de forma significativa desde que estas con la patito

-no le digas así…tiene nombre sasuke y es hinata!- dijo visiblemente molesto, odiaba los motes que le ponían, a veces hasta le daban ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se atreviera a burlarse de ella.

-como quieras hinata, la cuestión es que no te puedes echar para atrás porque eso le haría más mal que bien a la chica…dime si lo dejas ¿cómo le vas hacer para decirle a hinata que ya no la amas? No te funcionaria porque solo han durado dos semanas y ella rápido sospecharía ¿acaso no sería más creíble que le cortes pasado algunos meses? Por lo menos dale unos meses para que disfrute de lo que es tener un novio porque te aseguro que de ti no va a ver nadie más.

No lo había pensado de esa manera, era cierto ella no se creería de que en solo dos semanas se le haya ido el amor…entonces ¿tenía que continuar?

-tienes razón-se dejó caer sobre el pavimento derrotado-…pero y ¿el beso? ¿Qué hago con eso?

-practica, ya te lo había dicho la práctica hace al maestro…y será mejor que te apures si no quieres sembrar dudas en ella.

-está bien…lo haré mañana…la besaré mañana.

-así se habla hombre!-le dio una palmada en el hombro a modo de compañerismo- por cierto no me has dicho como te la sacaste con la pregunta que te hizo hinata.

-tuve que decirle que me dolía el tobillo y automáticamente se le olvido.

**Naruto Pov**

Tenía que encontrarla y besarla antes de que la fuerza de voluntad se me esfumara, toda la noche estuve convenciéndome de que hoy era el día en que debía besarla, hasta estuve practicando con una foto de Hanabi, tuve que dibujarle los lentes para que sea vea más creíble. Aún era muy temprano, casi no había nadie en la escuela, pero sé muy bien que hinata siempre llega por estas horas, no sé muy bien el motivo pero siempre es puntual.

Estuve esperando segundos que se me hicieron eternos cuando por fin la vi venir tambaleándose porque cargaba con un montón de libros que le llegaban a la barbilla, sin pensármelo dos veces fui hasta ella para cargarle los libros.

-Naruto-kun hola-me saludó con su tierna sonrisa que a ciertos ratos me derretía, solo a ciertos- ya está mejor tu pie?- tan preocupada como siempre

-si claro! Yo sano muy rápido…oye y tú porque vienes con tantos libros?-dije mientras miraba con curiosidad los libros.

-ah bueno lo que pasa es que ayer por el partido muchos olvidaron sus libros en las aulas y el profesor me pidió de favor que me los llevara y los trajera mañana es decir hoy.

-oh ya veo…y no pudieron pedírselo a alguien más?- otra vez se estaban aprovechando de ella y eso me molestaba en gran manera, pues ella es una persona muy amable que no se merece este tipo de tratos.

-es que era la única que había ido al curso

-oye pero yo no te vi los libros ayer.

-es que le pedí a kiba que los dejara en mi casa

-qué? No es justo yo soy tu novio debiste pedirme a mí que te los dejara-

-Dijiste… n-novio- me extrañé que hinata se sonrojara de repente…que había dicho?

Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que yo nunca le había dicho que soy su novio, la verdad es que me salió por impulso porque también me di cuenta de la gran estupidez de dejarlo hasta su casa…la verdad a veces desearía no ser tan impulsivo.

-estás enojado?

-ah? No para nada

-está bien…bueno yo ya tengo que entregar los libros

-ah sí claro yo te acompaño

-entonces vamos- me dijo regalándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Yo ya me disponía a seguirla cuando caí en cuenta de que me había olvidado del principal objetivo de estar a esa hora…tenía que besar a hinata.

-espera hinata!- la llamé como si ya estuviera a kilómetros de distancia y no me oyera…cuando para mi estupidez se encontraba a escasos centímetros de mí.

-si Naruto-kun?

-eeeste…- me fui acercando más a hinata, cada paso que daba mi respiración se aceleraba y me ponía más nervioso el hecho de que ella me miraba de forma extraña como si ya intuyera lo que iba a hacer…ya no había marcha atrás la tenía en frente mío a escasos centímetros, tenía que demostrarme que si podía besarla…por qué mis piernas temblaban? la verdad me parece absurdo porque no es mi primer beso, pero siento como si lo fuera y más aún viendo como sus mejillas adquirieron ese precioso tono rosa…kami si la seguía viendo no sería capaz de hacerlo, pues ese anhelo que tienen sus ojos me hace sentir miserable, así que cerré los ojos y los apreté fuerte y me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios, sabía que estaba cerca pues sentía su respiración golpear mis labios… mi corazón latía a mil y fui deseando que la distancia se acabará de una vez por todas…acaso estaba ansioso? Ya faltaba poco para el contacto…hasta que…

-NARUTO UZUMAKI QUE HACES?

Hanabi! El terror llegó a todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento no sentí sus labios pero sí sentí un fuerte dolor en la frente y lo siguiente que vi fue a hinata desmayada en el suelo.

¿Acaso se podía poner peor? (yo creo que si XD)

**Fin Naruto Pov **

_Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:_

_Riuhmy__, __Carlos Omar, __Namikaze Rock__, __naruhinaXD__, __gatiinix__, Lucero, __Davaru__  
__y a toda la gente que me dejan sus review alerta y bueno a los anónimos que no dejan review pero que igual me leen muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en hacerlo _

_Chao cuídense y que tengan un lindo día: D_


	9. un beso real

**Holaaa a los años que escribo eh? Soy sincera no tengo excusas para hacerlos esperar estos largoooos meses (ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que actualicé) pero quiero decirles que mis motivos fueron fuertes y que no se preocupen que ya no voy a volver a desaparecerme por lo menos sin previo aviso. MIL DISCULPAS sé que no merezco que ni comenten, pero me contento con que lo lean y lo recuerden **

"_pensamientos_

…_suspiros_

**Capítulo 9**

_-¡¿NARUTO UZUMAKI QUE HACES?_

De solo recordar tal grito a Naruto se le despelucaba el cuerpo, ya hacía una hora desde que Hanabi lo hubiera encontrado en una posición algo comprometedora con su hermana y hace una hora que Hinata estaba en la enfermería desmayada, le había golpeado la nariz con la frente sin querer...y aún no despertaba. Sentado en una silla ubicada afuera de la enfermería Naruto esperaba noticias de Hinata, se sentía algo culpable y en parte algo idiota...el primer beso con Hinata y resulta en tragedia y para rematar Hanabi había aparecido en el instante menos esperado, como si supiera que precisamente EL y su HERMANA estarían en esa precisa hora y en ese preciso momento ¿lo habría seguido? ¿Estaría Hanabi sospechando algo? Quizás solo fuera paranoia o no…bueno fuera lo que fuera debía tener más cuidado de allí en adelante, se había quitado de encima a Hanabi por los pelos, había gozado de tal suerte pero dudaba mucho que volviera a pasar.

Debía agradecer al cielo por haberle enviado a su entrenador Maito Gai, que ni bien escuchó de heridos se los llevó en peso a él y a Hinata hacia la enfermería (literalmente hablando). Pues Hanabi estaba tan terca y furiosa que ni si quiera le había permitido llevar a Hinata a la enfermería, de hecho se hallaban discutiendo aquello cuando "su ayuda" apareció de la nada. Siempre tendría grabado en su mente la imagen de Hanabi al instante de dejarla plantada vociferando como loca…otra vez, sabía que estaba furiosa y que tendía que dar una buena explicación a todo lo ocurrido esa mañana si es que quería seguir viviendo, Hanabi no se conformaría con un "¡ya está! solo fue un accidente" No ella querría el sermón y se lo daría...pero no aún pues no pensaba despegarse de esa puerta hasta que no viera a Hinata tan linda y sonriente como siempre…esperaba que se pusiera bien.

Le había asustado mucho su imagen en el suelo: toda pálida y con la nariz sangrando, tanto fue su conmoción que hasta había olvidado que Hanabi estaba allí maldiciéndolos a los dos, en un impulso la cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a susurrarle en el oído con el fin de despertarla, también le estaba limpiando la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo. Observó su mano derecha y notó que de hecho aún seguía aferrándose a ese pedazo de tela…como si su vida dependiera de ello…algo extraño.

Y cuando vio que no podía hacer nada para despertarla, se desesperó tanto que se incorporó del suelo -donde anteriormente estaba sentado- de un tirón sin importarle el mareo que le causó el súbito movimiento, se encaminó como loco hacia la enfermería sin importarle los gritos de reclamo de Hanabi.

…sin duda Hanabi estaría furiosa, pero él estaba muy decepcionado de ella, se supone que Hinata es su hermana aunque lo niegue mil veces él sabía que era así, sin dudarlo si él hubiera encontrado a un hermano suyo en esa situación se habría alarmado más o igual como lo hizo con Hinata, pero Hanabi permaneció fría e indiferente como si aquello no le concerniera, solo ocupándose de insultarla e insultarlo hasta hartarse, algo que le resultó irritante, de hecho le causaba molestia que hablarán así de Hinata, ella aunque fuera su novia y cualquiera…sabia que él se merecía todas las palabras que dijo pero Hinata sin duda no…solo esperaba que despertara pronto, los nervios lo están comiendo vivo…le pediría perdón hasta de rodillas…él en serio no quería lastimarla

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que ni notó cuando se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, ni aún menos hizo reparo de la menuda figura que tenía enfrente.

-Naruto-kun

Aquello sonó como música a sus oídos sacándolo definitivamente del trance en que se encontraba.

-¡HINATA!- sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre ella y como poseso la tomó por los hombros, pegando inconsciente sus frentes- ¿cuándo saliste? ¿Qué te dijo la enfermera? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho?-preguntó de forma atropellada, aturdiendo un poco a la chica pues no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía.

-jajá para Naruto-kun- rió levemente y se la alejó unos cuantos centímetros sin perder el contacto de sus manos - estoy bien solo me golpeé la nariz y me hice un chichón en la cabeza por el impacto con el suelo-dijo señalando la curita en la parte afectada-…pero estoy bien ¿estabas preocupado?- preguntó tímida

-¡pues claro! ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte Hinata! No sabes cuánto lamento haberte pegado ¡nunca quise hacerlo! ¡Fue un accidente! Jamás te haría daño…físicamente… ¿me perdonas? Si quieres hasta me pongo de rodillas y hago lo que tú quieras ¡NO es más hasta me convierto en tu esclavo de tiempo ilimitado!- su voz se tornó grave y angustiada e inclusive sus ojos se tornaron más opacos, no quería que Hinata pensara que era de los que les pegan a sus novias…el jamás le pegaría a ella y haría lo que sea para demostrárselo.

Pero Hinata solo lo miraba con ojos dulces y alegre sonrisa, en ella no había resentimiento alguno, su rostro así lo expresaba, aquello lo aliviaba en parte pero aún sentía una especie de aguijón en el pecho cada vez que miraba esa bandita…lo hacía sentirse tan vil.

-descuida Naruto-kun se qué tú nunca me harías daño…si has dicho que fue un accidente entonces no tengo por qué decir que no lo es-volvió a sonreír.

-es que lo fue… ¿estás segura que no estás enfadada?- se le hacía irreal puesto que casi le rompe la nariz, si Hanabi con solo pisarle un pie bastaba para que no le hablara en días.

-segura…ya no te atormentes por un accidente-dijo con voz suave casi un susurro

-está bien…pero quiero que sepas que te compensaré por mi brutalidad-Naruto consultó la hora con su reloj y vio que ya estaban demasiado atrasados en la clase-…Hinata se que es un poco tarde, pero ¿quieres ir a clases ahora o prefieres esperar un rato en la enfermería? Aunque sería mejor que te quedaras. Yo puedo darle el parte al maestro, así no tendrás problemas y podrás descansar.

-ya he descansado suficiente Naruto-kun…además no quiero perder horas valiosas de estudio- Hinata siempre tan estudiosa.

-pero…está bien sé que es imposible tenerte fuera del aula eres demasiado responsable…aunque de vez en cuando no estaría mal que te tomes un descanso…digo eres humano y estás en tu derecho de tenerlo.

-pero si me tomara un descanso…no podría ayudar a Naruto-kun en sus asignaturas

-pues a mí no me molestaría que lo hicieras…- dijo mientras volteaba el rostro a otro lado, evidentemente demasiado avergonzado como para sostenerle la mirada.

-no. Yo quiero ayudar y sé que necesitarás mucho de mi ayuda ahora que el equipo ha clasificado a las nacionales-sin mirarlo y muy roja, jugaba con los dedos muy tímida- aunque no pueda apoyarte como lo hace el equipo de animadoras…ni aún como lo hace Hanabi…por lo menos quiero hacerlo en algo que yo pueda…

Sin duda aquella chica era especial se dijo Naruto, no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota enamorado-aunque evidentemente no siempre se sentía así- pero había momentos **como ese,** en que sin duda alguna si había una descripción que darle a ese pequeño calor que sentía en el pecho en esos efímeros momentos pero cada vez más latentes y rotundos…sin duda era sentirse como un idiota enamorado.

"_la besaré a la salida" ¡Dattebayo!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hinata pov**

Aquí me encuentro yo en medio comedor suspirando de aburrimiento, sin notar como la bulla y los platos de comida se disparan de aquí para allá y que si no me escondo pronto terminaré siendo el centro de la guerra…pero no me importa estoy demasiado deprimida como para alarmarme…sin duda unos minutos sin Naruto-kun y ya me siento así…extrañándolo. Naruto-kun ha tenido entrenamiento a puerta cerrada no puede salir al receso ni yo puedo ir a verlo para darle su comida.

Sé que tiene que concentrarse para el campeonato ¿pero deben ser tan estrictos con el entrenamiento? ¿Tanto así que mi pobre Naruto-kun se tenga que perder el almuerzo y morirse de hambre durante el resto de clases? Naruto-kun debe alimentarse mejor ahora en adelante ¡No perdonaré a Gai sensei si mi Naruto-kun pierde peso por su culpa! Como su futura esposa –ahora sí más segura-debo asegurarme de su bienestar ¿Qué les diré a mis futuros hijos si ven una foto de su padre demasiado flaco? ¡Ni Hablar dirán que soy una mala esposa por dejar que su futuro espeso se muera de hambre!...aunque ¿Cómo haré para entrar al gimnasio sin que nadie me note?

-ey copo ¿porqué tan callada?- mi gran amigo Kiba de seguro el tendrá la solución…espero que no esté enojado por lo de la otra vez u.u (me gustan poner esas caritas)

-¿yo? Por nada…solo estaba pensando-le sonrió de forma cómplice con mis metales brillando a más no poder.

-¿en cierto rubio idiota?-interrumpió Sakura

-¡Qué no es idiota! Y no estaba pensando en eso- no me gusta mentir pero aún no quiero que nadie sepa de lo nuestro aunque si me sorprenden pensando en Naruto-kun no sería nada del otro mundo

-si tu lo dices- Siempre tan sarcástica Sakura, yo sé que se intuye algo, así que ni me molesto en decirles a mis amigos porque sé que falta poco para que lo descubra y cuando lo descubra TODOS lo sabrán…aunque espero que no se le escape la lengua y se lo diga a alguien no certificado.

-mmm ey Kiba puedes acompañarme un ratito a los pasillos

-¿para qué?

-e-es que necesito sacar algo de mi casillero y me he olvidado de la contraseña del candado y quería que tú me ayudaras a abrirlo…como siempre lo haces cada vez que me pasa eso- no sé si alguien habrá notado la gota de sudor que surcó por toda mi cara y el jugueteo incesante de mis dedos.

-¿en serio?-por su tono de voz yo creo que sí

-¡sí! Ven no seas malo y ayúdame- digo mientras le tiró del brazo como si fuera un muñequito.

-¡está bien pesada! Iré ayudarte con "el casillero"-y no solo utilizo la voz sino que también tuvo el descaro de insinuarlo con los dedos, si no lo necesitara en este momento lo hubiera pateado en…la rodilla

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿AYUDARTE CON QUE?-¡sí! sabía que diría eso cuando le contará el plan que he formulado mientras lo llevaba a rastras por el pasillo.

-oh vamos Kiba yo sé que no representa ninguna dificultad para ti

-¿ninguna dificultad? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?

-solo te pido que vayas al cuarto de limpieza y…

-y robe el uniforme y los cubos de limpieza para que tu vayas al gimnasio a ver tu amado ¡oh sí que fácil!

-prestar no robar lo vamos a devolver sanos y salvos- es demasiado exagerado nadie va a robar

-¿si sabes que el conserje tiene alarma de seguridad en sus puertas verdad?

-pues claro que lo sé y tengo la solución perfecta pera eso- aquí vengo yo y mis dotes de sabiduría

-me muero por saberlo- más sarcasmo, últimamente veo mucho de ello por aquí

-verás entre la alarma y la puerta hay 20 cm de distancia, la alarma se activa cuando nos salimos de ese rango, es decir ese espacio no está en el área de activación si abres la puerta con la distancia mínima y pasa por ahí y así mismo sales, puedes escapar ileso.

-¿te parece que yo entro en menos de 20cm?

-si te sumes sí que puedes…está bien si no quieres hacerlo por lo menos échame aguas, que tampoco es bueno hacerlo solo

-arrg está bien solo porque eres mi amiga hago esto. Pero te advierto que esta es la última vez que hago cosas como esta.

-¡Gracias Kiba sabía que podía contar contigo!- me lancé a darle un abrazo cariñoso y besarle repetidamente la mejilla.

-ya ya no me apapaches tanto y bien dime donde es.

10 minutos más tarde ya me hallaba en marcha hacia el gimnasio ya uniformada de conserje y mis instrumentos de limpieza, el cabello lo tuve que recoger en un moño y meterlo por la gorra. No pude evitar verme en el espejo y compararme con Mario Bros porque incluso hasta me puse bigote…pero no importa. La operación: no dejar que Naruto-kun se muera de hambre ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando entré al gimnasio no pude encontrar mayor satisfacción al ver que nadie me tomaba en cuenta ¡justo como quería! Pasaba desapercibida para todo el mundo en la estancia, por los chicos que practicaban los pases, los que hacían calentamiento…por las porristas ¡las porristas! ¿Ellas estaban aquí? No es justo ellas ni si quiera son del equipo y lo peor de todo es que Hanabi también está será muy difícil acercarme a Naruto sin que ella se dé cuenta…aunque hayan terminado y por lo de esta mañana al parecer Hanabi todavía no acepta que Naruto-kun no está con ella…sé que lo superará ella puede tener a todos los que quiera con solo chasquear los dedos…yo solo quiero a Naruto-kun.

-ey tú ¿Qué haces en medio de la cancha interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de mis muchachos?-escuché como reclamaba Gai sensei

Y de hecho sí lo estaba, justo parada en el círculo que representa la mitad interrumpiendo vergonzosamente un juego con diez pares de ojos viéndome…genial si no quería llamar la atención debo por lo menos detener la línea de mis pensamientos. Ahora que me doy cuenta me pierdo mucho en ellos.

-L-lo siento…e-este solo hago inspección-dije con mi mejor actuación de voz masculina, que es mediocre siendo sincera.

-Está bien que lo haga chico limpieza ¿pero justo a la mitad de un juego?

-d-disculpe- me incliné en señal de disculpa y me dirigí corriendo hacia las gradas…solo a mí se me ocurría.

Al llegar ahí y sin perder tiempo mis ojos se toparon directamente con un chico de cabello amarillo que en ese momento hacia abdominales, aunque éste estaba de espaldas pude saber quién era…sin duda ese hermoso cabello dorado le pertenece a mi amado Naruto-kun…la razón por la que haga locuras como esta…Naruto-kun ahhh (suspiro)

Y al parecer no suspiré en la mente porque tan rápido como lo hice Naruto-kun se voltea hacia mí y capto directamente su atención, siento su escrutadora mirada azul por todo mi cuerpo, cara y a la par mis manos sudan y mis mejillas se vuelven rojas. Sus ojos parecen hacer un reconocimiento inmediato y abre la boca dispuesto a decir algo, pero no lo dejo hablar si quiera y le planto en la cara el obento que contiene la comida que le había hecho con tanto esmero y yo inclino a más no poder la cabeza roja como un tomate.

-e-es p-para usted señor Uzumaki-dije imitando otra vez la voz masculina, ya sintiéndome feliz de haber cumplido con mi misión.

**Naruto pov**

Hinata…no sé lo que siento pero en ese preciso momento me entraron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla…nadie había hecho algo así por mí…ella sin duda es alguien maravilloso.

Yo ya me disponía a hacer lo que mi corazón me pedía **besarla **y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por el impacto de la pelota estrellándose contra Hinata, produciendo que cayera sentada con el obento entre las manos y que con todo sobre ella, despojándola de la gorra y del bigote que ocultaban su identidad. Todo fue demasiado rápido, juro que no lo vi venir, todo se sumió en silencio que duro solo un segundo pues pronto comenzaron las risas descontroladas. Sin pensármelo dos veces me puse de rodillas frente a Hinata y con la toalla que colgaba en mi cuello me puse a limpiarle la cara sin importar que los demás estuvieran viendo.

-Hinata mírame- le tuve que decir ya que rehuía de mi mirada- escucha no los tomes en cuenta son unos idiotas…Hinata ven salgamos de aquí- Hinata aún se rehusaba a verme, pero vi que sus ojos estaban puestos en el obento que ahora yacía vacio en el suelo, después de unos segundos por fin pude ver sus ojos…lo que vi en ellos no me gustó nada, jamás había visto tanta vergüenza no más bien tristeza en sus ojos que hizo que el corazón se me encogiera de dolor y que una furia que no conocía antes emergiera de mi…quería matar a esos tipos a TODOS los que se burlaban de ella, odiaba esas risas jocosas, las odiaba porque estaban dañando a Hinata.

-jajaj vaya yo creyendo que era un conserje gay y ha sido nada más ni nada menos que la fea ufff Naruto de la que te he salvado hombre.

Tomé el balón que estaba por las piernas de Hinata y luego me puse de pie, apreté mis puños hasta que los nudillos se hicieron blancos…estaba tan furioso por las risas que continuaban…me sentía como un poseso dispuesto a cometer una locura, todos mis sentidos se fijaron en el imbécil que se había atrevido a herirla y siguiendo mis impulsos lance el balón tan fuerte como pude directo a la cara del idiota que seguía riéndose antes de que el impacto del disparo lo despidiera hacia atrás.

-¿pero qué te pasa?-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos manchadas de sangre, al parecer le volé algunos dientes- ¿acaso eres idiota?

-escúchame nunca NUNCA vuelvas a tocarla idiota ¿me has oído? NUNCA porque soy capaz de sacarte todos los dientes y te advierto que la próxima no será con un simple balón.

-¡Ya basta Naruto!- escuché como me reprendía el entrenador- esto no es propio de ti, se supone que eres el capitán estás aquí para crear armonía y ¿andas haciendo peleas todavía en la cancha?

-él se lo busco ¿acaso no ha visto? Le ha pegado se merece más de lo que le he hecho

-ya recibirá su debido castigo te lo aseguro pero no es para que hagas esto en la institución ¡estás citado! y… aunque me duela no participarás en el primer partido del nacional.

-¿Qué? ¿Entrenador está seguro? ¿No está exagerando? ¡Naruto es la estrella de equipo! ¡No podremos jugar sin él!- todos mis compañeros se lanzaron hacia el entrenador después de aquella noticia…yo ya sabía qué mínimo algo como eso pasaría y aunque debería afectarme no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. En nada

Me vuelvo hacia Hinata, controlando de forma asombrosa el cólera que me carcomía, logro esbozar una sonrisa amistosa y me acuclillo nuevamente enfrente de ella.

-Ven Hinata ya paso… debemos ir a la enfermería para confirmar que no te haya pasado algo

-y-yo snif l-lo siento- Hinata se levanta de manera abrupta haciendo que pierda el balance y caiga para atrás- l-lo siento mucho…y-yo no quise- se limpia las lágrimas con el antebrazo y sin que yo pueda hacer algo más que ver atónito como corre hacia la puerta y se pierde en el pasillo

Hinata…

Después de aquello Hinata no entró a las últimas horas de clase y aunque me pasé buscándola el resto del recreo y gran parte de la clase de inglés, no pude encontrarla…miraba el reloj y contaba con impaciencia los minutos para que ya sonara el timbre de final de clases. Estaba preocupado y desesperado por no verla en su habitual asiento que da hacia la ventana, tomando notas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ya hace media hora que han terminado las clases y ni rastro de Hinata, juro que si no le encuentro me voy a volver loco. Poco falta para que me esté subiendo por las paredes.

-¡Naruto Uzumaki! Se supone que tendrías que estar en casa alistándote para llevarme a la fiesta de tu prima Karin.

Genial y ahora Hanabi ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¿Lluvia?

-Hanabi hoy no tengo ganas de fiesta ¿por qué mejor no vas sola?

-¿sola? ¿Es que acaso la fea tiene algo que ver?- sin duda me tiene harto ese mote y en la boca de Hanabi suena peor

-No llames fea a tu hermana por favor- tuve que pellizcarme el puente de la nariz para evitar gritarle

-y sigues con eso QUE NO ES MI HERMANA

-¡QUE SI ES JODER! Qué tanto te empeñas en negarla

-y tú qué tanto te empeñas en protegerla

-porque por lo visto nadie más lo hace ¿no te parece cruel que hasta su propia hermana se burle de ella?- le estaba reprochando porque ella la que supuestamente es la mejor novia de todo el mundo, actúo como una ARPIA, nunca había dicho algo así contra ella pero ahora me daba cuenta de que Hanabi no era preciso un turrón de azúcar y vaya como la dolía realidad.

-¡ella puede protegerse sola! ¡Tú no eres su defensor! Y por favor no conviertas en eso, que ya mucho te ha costado ese jueguecito del héroe

-si lo dices por el partido inicial, quiero que sepas que no me afecta y que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho

-¿pero qué dices? ¿Piensas dejar todo lo que te ha costado conseguir por una mosquita feíta como esa?

-¿sabes qué? ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a tu fiestecita? Sospecho que si nos quedamos más tiempo juntos nos vamos a decir cosas de las que después nos vamos a arrepentir- aunque lo dudo mucho

-¿Qué te está pasando? Antes no eras así TU no me tratabas así-

-no…no lo sé…quizás solo ahora estoy viendo las cosas bajo otra perspectiva

-¿qué quieres decir? ¿Por la feíta?

-Hanabi por favor…cállate-solté petulante, está niña me amarga con cada palabra que suelta…sinceramente no sé que veo en ella- yo…creo que deberíamos

-¿qué deberíamos? ¿No estarás tratando de decir lo que pienso verdad?

-sí…creo que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo…seamos sinceros ni tú ni yo somos los mismos, no sé quizás debamos salir con alguien más o yo que sé, pero debemos separarnos antes de que nos hagamos daño…no quiero hacerte daño Hanabi, pero creo que si seguimos juntos a la larga te lo voy hacer…no es correcto que salgamos estando así.

-¿Así como?

-confundido…soy sincero ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti

-¿es por ella verdad? Ella te ha lavado el cerebro ¿no es así?

-ella no tiene nada que ver- la verdad ni yo sé si tiene que ver en algo con la locura que estoy haciendo- solo que estoy confundido y es mejor que nos separemos de momento.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN! ¡Si te atreves a dejarme te vas a enterar de quién soy! YO PORQUE A HANABI HYUGA NADIE LA DEJA ¿ME OISTE?

-deja de pensar solo en ti Hanabi ¡eso es egoísta! Yo no quiero seguir contigo por lo menos por el momento…tomémonos un tiempo

-NO TE LO VOY A PERMITIR ¿para qué? ¿Para qué vayas corriendo donde tu mosa? ¿Quieres que te deje el camino libre para eso? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-siempre creyendo que soy un perro de tu propiedad ¡Hanabi entérate soy un humano! Y yo puedo elegir y si mi elección es no seguir en este momento con la relación, creo o me supongo que deberías entender, así solo buscas que ni si quiera te tenga como amiga.

-TE VAS A ENTERAR ¿ME OISTE? TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIEN SOY YO…y a tu "mujercita" mejor dile que se cuide porque ella también se va a enterar de ¡quién soy yo!

Y así airada como estaba se fue, ni si quiera sé si hice lo correcto al cortar con Hanabi…se supone que la amo ¿no? Quizás solo este confundido. La verdad ni si quiera yo sé lo que me pasa estoy harto de pensar que tan solo quiero arrg ni sé lo que quiero.

Cansado me siento en el viejo árbol de la escuela…necesito pensar, nunca antes había dudado de mis sentimientos hacia Hanabi ¿por qué ahora? ¿Cuál es la razón? Desearía saber cuál es y si esa razón es lo suficientemente buena como para que haya hecho semejante locura. Mis pensamientos se interrumpen pos unos sollozos provenientes del otro lado del árbol ¿sollozos? Mi mente comienza a trabajar mientras que mi cuerpo ya se está dirigiendo hacia el otro lado.

Y justo como pensaba ahí se hallaba Hinata…llorando aún, rayos como me duele verla así, no me gusta quiero ver su sonrisa no sus lágrimas.

-Hinata…

-Naruto-kun-habla exaltada, al parecer no había reparado de mi presencia

-Hinata por favor ya no llores más…no me gusta verte así

-e-es… tú no entiendes…e-es que yo quería darte tu almuerzo… snif… y a la final… snif…no pude dártelo…y-yo en serio quería dártelo…fue mi culpa.

-no fue tu culpa, fue el idiota de Hatsu el…- me interrumpió moviendo la cabeza en señal de negación.

-no…si no hubiera sido tan imprudente…snif…no hubiera pasado esto…y t-tu…-sus ojos volvieron a cargarse de lagrimas que trato de ocultar hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-no Hinata por favor no llores más ¡qué no es tu culpa mujer! Es más la culpa fue hasta mía por no retirarte a tiempo y evitar que el balón te llegará.

-no- movía la cabeza hacia ambos lados aún retenidas en sus rodillas- es mía y lo peor de todo es que provoqué que Naruto-kun no juegue en el partido inicial…cuando tanto lo ansiabas

-yo lo provoqué si no te acuerdas yo fui el que arrojé el balón ¡no tu!

-p-pero yo lo provoqué…y-yo debía impedirlo

-créeme ni tu ni nadie hubiera impedido que le diera su merecido a ese imbécil…estaba demasiado enfadado que era imposible que alguien me controlase.

-p-pero ni si quiera hice el intento…soy una inútil, se supone que tengo que apoyarte para que cumplas tu sueño de ganar las nacionales y solo provoqué que te suspendieran a la primera…ni si quiera sé si soy digna de ti.

-¡YA BASTA! No puedo permitir que hables así y ¡peor aún! que tú misma te humilles ¿Tu quieres que yo cumpla mis sueños? ¿Pero a costa de qué? ¿De qué te humillen? ¿Te maltraten? Prefiero perderme si es posible todo el torneo con tal de que no vuelvas a pasar por algo como lo de esta tarde…nadie merece que lo traten así y menos aún tú…eres alguien muy especial solo que la gente es demasiado idiota como para notarlo…así que deja de llorar y no permitas que nunca más te vuelvan a humillar ¿me oíste?

Con todo eso ya había conseguido retirar su cara de sus rodillas en instalarla entre mis manos…la textura de su piel es tan suave y me dispongo a retirar sus lentes para secar esas lágrimas que odio de sus ojos…quiero quitárselas todas y ver sus sonrisa.

-tu piel es muy suave-ni si quiera evite decirlo…porque así sin lentes puede que incluso sea lo más hermoso que haya visto y esos sin duda son los ojos más magníficos que he visto…más preciosos que los de Hanabi aunque son iguales pero en el rostro entre mis manos son los mejores y brillan más…sin duda es bellísima… su pequeña nariz respingona irritada por el llanto, su piel tersa y blanca ahora roja, sus hermosos ojos con pestañas tan grandes los las de las muñecas…y sus labios tan carnosos…tan rosados…tan suaves, mis dedos viajan de sus ojos hasta sus labios…quiero acariciarlos…quiero besarlos…me tiene hipnotizado y lo único que se me viene a la mente es seguir mi instinto y mi instinto me dice _"debo besarla ahora" _

Me voy acercando hasta que mis labios por fin tocan los suyos en apenas un roce…sí son tan suaves como imaginaba o mucho más…no me atrevo a tocarla por temor a romperla…la siento tan frágil así que solo me limito a tomar su cara en mis manos dispuesto a dejarme llevar por esa embriagadora esencia que sale de sus labios.

No sé qué es lo que siento, pero sin duda esto es muy diferente a lo que sea que haya sentido antes…esta sensación embriagante hace que quiera protegerla de todos…incluso de Hanabi

¿Qué clase de cosa rara es lo que siento en mi pecho?

Sin duda Hinata Hyuga eres una chica muy especial

_MUY bien aunque me costó mucho escribirlo aquí lo tienen el capítulo prometido…algo largo lo sé u.u espero que lo lean y no se aburran ¡sin duda el capítulo más difícil que he escrito de esta historia! En especial porque me ha salido muy raro y cursi XD Espero que les haya gustado_

_Muchas gracias a:_

_Hinata-sama198, Davaru, Namikaze Rock, Carlos Omar, lovehyuga, naruhina y a todos aquellos que leen mi historia y dejan sus alertas y bueno también a los que no lo hacen XD_

_Prometo no perderme esta vez (aunque recen porque no se vaya la inspiración)_


End file.
